El camino a la felicidad
by Mimi Star
Summary: ¿Que es la felicidad? Es estar con la persona amada, implica negarse a uno por el bienestar del otro, o es que es un sentimiento compartido. Risa busca la felicidad al lado de Otani, pero que tal si para encontrarla debera aleJarse de el. ROMANCE TERMINAD
1. Deseos de cosas imposibles

Hola a todos de nuevo!!

Pues aqui despues de... algo de tiempo, vengo por fin con este fanfic que estaba en proceso, con mis experiencias anteriores tome la decision de no publicarlo hasta que lo tuviera completo, asi que tengan la seguridad de que actualizare mas seguido que en mis fics anteriores jeje.

Bueno pues que les puedo decir, solo que este fanfic esta dedicado a la pareja mas bella y maravillosa que eh conocido, Risa y Otani de LovCom, ya me se de memoria la serie y el manga de tantas veces que lo he visto jajjaa (okey lo se tengo un problema UU) pero bueno, sin tomar en cuenta mi estado psicologico jaja, les contare que, este fic se me ocurrio despues de terminar de ver la serie por tercera vez y por primera vez el manga, si y en ese momento me di cuenta que Risa veia su futuro mas ligado con Otani, que el con ella... asi que, que pasaria si su familia se enterara y la hiciera darse cuenta de la realidad... bueno pues se armo todo un embrollo en este fic pero desde mi punto de vista quedo muy bien y estoy satisfecho con el resultado. Espero que opinen lo mismo jaja.

Bueno solo tengo que hacer una ultima aclaracion antes de dejarlos leer, este fanfic esta demasiadoo ROSA, eso equivale a mucho pero muuuuuuuucho romanticismo, derrama miel en exceso, con escenas que podrian muchos considerarlas absurdas sobre todo a sabiendas que Otani no se caracteriza por ser muy romantico que digamos jeje, pero comprendan que lo escribio una chica ilusionada con esa pareja, y que ademas la mayor parte de los fics que eh leido, (uno en especial en ingles... pero muy bueno x cierto), los hacen sufrir... asi k aqui esta el resultado. Advertidos estan si terminan siendo diabeticos, no me culpen, entran bajo su propio riesgo jaja

Okey, eso no implica que no quiera que entren, obvio que si... pero bueno ya me extendi mucho en esto.

Por ultimo antes de continuar le dedico este fanfic a mi hermanita Nats que se me fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos hace un par de semanas. Manita te extraño mucho pero echale muchas ganas a la escuela. Te kiero!!

Algunas aclaraciones del fic son las siguientes:

_Dialogos y descripciones en letra cursiva - Flash backs_

ehhhhh y creo que es todo jajaja

Bueno ahora si los dejo, disfruten la lectura y pues, dejen sus reviews por favor!!

Arigatou!!

MiMi StAr

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Deseos de cosas imposibles**

* * *

Una mañana de marzo, el sol despertó mucho antes de lo esperado a los habitantes del distrito, que esperaban tener un poco mas de tiempo para descansar antes de comenzar sus actividades cotidianas. Sin embargo esto no parecía molestar a una chica que seguía profundamente dormida en el interior de su cama; los minutos fueron pasando lentamente y el sol insistente, comenzó a introducir sus calidos rayos por las rendijas de la persiana, acariciando con suavidad el rostro de la chica, quien al sentir la calidez en su cuerpo, se movió lentamente y cubrió su rostro con su almohada.

Junto a su cama se encontraba un pequeño buró donde un reloj digital marcaba las 7:40 de la mañana, un portarretrato, un teléfono, una lámpara y unas cuantas revistas de moda. A las 8 en punto, la alarma del reloj sonó con la nueva canción de Umibozu a un gran volumen, haciendo que la chica brincara sobresaltada de la cama cayendo de ella, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza con la esquina del buró y trayéndose consigo todo lo que había sobre el.

- Shouganeeze, shouganeeze!

- Ayyy…. –

La chica se movió adolorida y toco su cabeza, el golpe la había hecho que todo le diera vueltas, sin pensarlo más y sin moverse de su posición, estiro la mano para alcanzar apagar el reloj despertador que estaba comenzando a provocarle un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se quedo mirando el techo de su habitación por unos momentos y luego con movimiento lento se levanto dispuesta a recoger las cosas que había tirado en su caída. Al terminar miro su buró, todo estaba en su lugar, su lámpara, las revistas, el teléfono, el despertador y…

- ¿Nani? Donde… - algo falta, su portarretrato no estaba se giro buscándolo con la mirada por todos lados, tenia que encontrarlo. Pronto lo diviso, estaba debajo del tocador frente a su cama - ¿Cómo has llegado hasta ahí? – se pregunto mientras se inclinaba a recogerlo, al tomarlo entre sus manos una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Como le gustaba aquella foto, en ella se encontraba junto con el abrazados frente a un hermoso pino de navidad, aun recordaba como había tardado en convencerlo que se la tomaran "no lo haré, esto quedara grabado en la historia, que fui mas chico que mi novia", después de mucho discutir lo había convencido "pero tu estarás sentada, sino nada de fotos" y al final lo había convencido, ella se encontraba sentada mientras el la abrazaba por el cuello desde atrás, la chica sonrió tontamente mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico. Esa había sido de su cuarta navidad juntos, aun que para ser honesta solo habían sido dos navidades juntos como pareja formal, pero no importaba, ahora estaban juntos y eso la hacia realmente feliz.

- Muy bien, hoy el gran día, yosh! Hay que preparase para ir a darle animo al equipo, Otani gambatte! - con una ultima mirada dejo el portarretrato en el buró y corrió hacia el baño para alistarse.

Veinte minutos mas tarde Risa salía corriendo de su casa cargada con una gran canasta, su bolso y vistiendo un pants azul oscuro, una blusa blanca de tirantes y un a banda azul en su cabeza con las palabras "Fight Otani" de color blanco y una señal de victoria a su lado; el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una media cebolla, con un par de flequillos en su frente.

Risa observo su reloj, 8:40 debía darse prisa, el partido comenzaría a las 9 en punto, era un partido muy importante para el y su equipo, habían estado entrenando sin descanso y ella le había prometido que estaría con el, siempre lo apoyaría… sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la canasta con las dos manos y comenzó a correr en dirección al parque central. Pronto se detuvo frente a la entrada del parque y respiro con dificultad por la carrera recién hecha, Risa miro su reloj y sonrió al comprobar que había llegado con 5 minutos de anticipación y sin mas se dirigió hacia la cancha, donde ya se podía ver un pequeño numero de personas que entraban a ver el juego.

- Otani!! – grito la chica a su novio dirigiéndose al área de gradas donde se encontraban repasando los últimos detalles para el partido. Al escucharla el chico se giro para mirarla y le sonrió

- Vaya viniste, yo pensé que te habías vuelto a quedar dor… eek! –

- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que iba a faltar? Te dije que vendría además… eh ¿Ootani? Estas bien? – Risa miro a su novio que se había puesto pálido y la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos - ¿nani? ¿Qué pasa?

- Etto… nada solo que ¿traerás eso a todos los partidos?

- Eso? A que te re… oh ajaja – la pelirroja comprendió a que se refería, atrás de Otani el equipo completo reía ante la escena, mientras el chico se rascaba la cabeza apenado, Risa bajo la cara sintiendo como un nudo se le hacia en la garganta – no sabia que te apenaría…e - "después de todo ya llevamos mas de un año saliendo y sabes que es algo que solo haría por ti…"

- Koizumi…- Risa sentía que de un momento a otro se pondría a llorar, no era el momento, así que levanto la mirada y le sonrió

- No te preocupes – la chica dirigió la mirada hacia el equipo que de pronto se habían quedado serios mirando al equipo contrario que iban entrando a la cancha – eh? Que pasa con esas caras largas, hacia unos momentos estaban muy animados con el partido

- Pero nee-chan son mas grandes que nosotros, a pesar de lo que dice Otani sensei, no podremos ganarles! – Risa sonrió, aun recordaba como su novio había decidido formar ese equipo de basket había sido algo precipitado pero…

* * *

_- Ohayo Otani – Risa entro corriendo a un restaurante donde el chico la esperaba pensativo - ¿Otani?_

_- Mm, hola_

_- Estas bien, ¿paso algo en la escuela? – el chico la miro y negó con la cabeza_

_- Todo esta bien, hoy me asignaron grupo – Risa abrió los ojos sorprendida_

_- ¿De verdad? Tan pronto, pero pensé que solo irías de practicante a apoyar a un maestro_

_- Si, así era, solo que uno de los maestros renuncio sin previo aviso y aun no encuentran sustituto, así que me asignaron su grupo para no suspenderles la clases_

_- Oohhh!! Otani felicidades…. Aunque ¿estarás bien? Apenas vas en tu segundo semestre de la escuela, ¿estas preparado para tener un grupo bajo tu responsabilidad? Mmm, si lo lograras… además que seria lo peor que podría pasar, que los desanimaras y terminaran como unos niños problemáticos que…_

_- Oye tú! – Otani la miraba con __irritación y una vena palpitándole en la frente - ¿no se supone que me apoyarías?_

_- Ajajaja, gomen, solo estoy preocupada, pero… creo que no dije lo apropiado – Otani se recargo en su asiento y suspiro _

_- La verdad si estoy preocupado… más por que creo que cometí una tontería… _

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_- Nunca le eh agardado al maestro del grupo de 6to, por eso cuando supo que yo estaría a cargo del grupo comenzó a burlarse de mi, lo soporte no tenia problema, era algo que me esperaba, pero durante el recreo, su grupo comenzó a molestar a los del mió mientras jugaban al basket, así que cuando intente solucionar el problema, el Sr. Kudai vino y me empezó a sermonearme… - Koizumi miro sorprendida a su novio que se veía realmente afligido – para no hacerlo largo, terminamos discutiendo, y yo lo rete a un juego de basket entre ambos grupos, si ellos ganan, yo me daría de baja en la escuela, pero si ellos perdían, se encargaría de que su grupo dejara de molestar al mió… _

_- Otani…_

_- Se que suena tonto, pero decidí hacerlo por ellos, son mucho mas pequeños que el grupo de sexto y nadie ah hecho nada para que dejen de molestarlos, y eso me da rabia, por eso, haré lo que pueda para que estén bien – Koizumi miraba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al chico que tanto quería y sin decir nada mas lo abrazo_

_- No te preocupes se que lo harás bien, lograran ganarle y yo estaré apoyándote siempre Otani…_

* * *

Después de eso los padres de familia recibieron un comunicado de parte de Otani sobre el equipo de basket ball, y estuvieron muy agradecidos por que nadie antes se había ocupado de brindarles la confianza que necesitaban los pequeño y más de resolver ese abuso que tenían por parte de los niños más grandes. Por su parte ella no se perdía ninguno de sus partidos de entrenamiento, y se había convertido en su manager por así decirlo, por que en realidad todos los pequeños se referían a ella como "nee-chan" ya que siempre estaba apoyándolos y llevándoles algunos refrigerios para después del partido. Los había visto mejor mucho en todos los aspectos en los últimos meses, gracias a Otani; sin que el lo supiera se había convertido en una figura muy importante para esos pequeños. Es por eso que ella sabia que todo estaría bien, le estaba poniendo muchas ganas como en todo, y sabía que lograrían ganar

- Oigan ustedes déjense de comportar como unos bebes, hemos entrenado mucho y están preparados para hacerles morder el polvo, así que no se dejen intimidar! – los niños se miraron aun inseguros, Risa sonrió

- Vamos arriba esos ánimos, además les eh preparado todo para hacer un picnic después del partido con sus bocadillos favoritos – la chica abrió la casta y en ella pudieron ver muchos bentos, algunos, sándwich y una jarra con limonada helada, los chicos sonrieron ampliamente pero antes de que pudieran agarrar nada, cerro la canasta – pero será de ustedes si ganan el partido, les parece – todos sonrieron – muy bien ahora a ganar!

- El partido comenzó con claras desventajas para el equipo de Otani, sin embargo para sorpresa del equipo del Sr. Kudai, el equipo de quinto estaba muy bien entrenado y aun a pesar de las diferencias claras en niños un año menor, el juego estuvo muy reñido. Al final el partido termino con un empate de 30-30, y ambos maestros decidieron poner fin a sus diferencias y discusiones.

- Nee-chan!! Empatamos!! – los niños corrieron alegres hacia Koizumi –

- Lo se, felicidades lo hicieron muy bien!

- Ah nee-chan ya podremos comer

- Si traigo mucha hambre, por favor nee-chan! – los niños comenzaron a jalarla y ella reía alegremente

- De acuerdo vamos – los pequeños la llevaban casi arrastrando hasta que Risa se giro y observo como Otani veía todo desde atrás con una sonrisa

- Otani vamos! – el asintió y corrió hasta alcanzarla.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió rápido, y al finalizar del día Koizumi y Otani habían terminado de llevar a todos los niños a sus respectivas casas y ahora caminaban con lentitud por la plaza mirando como las primeras luces de la calle se iban encendiendo dando la bienvenida al anochecer.

- Hoy fue un gran día – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y estirándose, a su lado su novio asintió y le dirigió una mirada de soslayo

- Koizumi…

- ¿Nani? – ella lo miro sonriendo y se detuvo al ver que el lo hacia

- Yo… muchas gracias por lo de hoy… creo que si no hubiera sido por ti, no hubiéramos logrado llegar hasta aquí, sino fuera por ti no estaría aquí – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y su rostro se tiño de un color carmesí intenso

- Eh jajaja… no tienes que agradecerlo, sabes… - la chica bajo el rostro apenada – sabes que siempre estaré contigo Otani, sin importar nada, siempre estaré a tu lado – el susodicho se sonrojo, se quedaron en silencio un momento, sus sentimientos eran tan grandes que era muy difícil describirlos con palabras, pero ellos lo sabían y no había necesidad de expresarlos de otra forma. Otani sin decir nada se acerco a ella y tomándola por el cuello la jalo y poso sus labios en un beso rápido, haciendo que el rostro ya rojo de la chica se prendiera camuflageandose perfectamente con sus cabellos. La tomo por la mano y comenzó a caminar

- Por cierto… - ella lo miro saliendo de su atontamiento – no quiero que dejes de apoyarme a tu manera, después de todo, es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti… -

- Risa sonrió y corrió a su lado y sin decir nada lo tomo del brazo, me gusta… le gusto… y todo es perfecto, Otani, quiero estar siempre contigo…

* * *

Risa entro a su casa pasadas las 9 de la noche, ese había sido un gran día, y aunque estaba cansada sabia que si por ella fuera, podía quedarse con el hasta el amanecer… lo quería tanto. Soltó un suspiro y rió tontamente, cuando la voz de su madre desde el comedor la llamo

- ¿Risa eres tu?

- Si mamá – se encamino hacia allí y vio a sus padres y su hermano sentados en la mesa con algunos papeles frente esparcidos en la mesa – eh ¿pasa algo?

- Risa-chan siéntate por favor – le dijo su padre seriamente, ella se comenzó a preocupar, normalmente su familia no era tan seria, a menos que el asunto realmente lo ameritara.

- Ya ah pasado más de medio año desde que terminaste la preparatoria, dime hija, ya has pensado en lo que quieres estudiar? – la chica los miro sorprendida, no habían tocado el tema desde hacia un par de meses, cuando ella les había prometido investigar sobre lo que deseaba hacer

- Eh, si, lo eh estado pensando… aunque en realidad yo aun no eh decidido nada… - la mirada de toda su familia se poso en ella

- Pero… creí que querías estudiar para ser estilista…

- Si es verdad, me gusta mucho la moda, pero es algo que eh estado pensando en los últimos días… y yo… a mi me gustaría quedarme así, yo soy muy feliz como estoy ahora… - todos se miraron sin entender realmente lo que pasaba por la mente de la muchacha en aquel momento

- Oh no… - la madre de Risa suspiro y se tapo el rostro con ambas manos – dime Risa, esto tiene que ver con Otani? – la chica se sonrojo, los dos hombres se miraron preocupados al entender de pronto lo que pasaba

- Etto… pues… si, el esta esforzándose mucho en su escuela, y con el equipo de basket, y a mi me gusta estar a su lado, en realidad la mitad de mi tiempo se va en el, y la otro en mi trabajo de media jornada, así que… cual es la necesidad…

- Risa! – el padre de pronto se levanto golpeando la mesa con ambas manos – te das cuenta en lo que estas pensando, por favor tienes 17 años, tienes toda una vida por delante… ¿crees realmente que por que tu noviazgo va bien tu y Otani estarán juntos por siempre? Es que no lo entiendes! Estos amores no son eternos

- Pues… yo… - Risa comenzó a temblar, y una sensación de vació se comenzó a formar en su pecho

- Querido – la señora tomo el brazo de su esposo e hizo que se sentara –son muy jóvenes Risa, tarde o temprano el camino de el lo llevara por sendas muy distintas a la tuya, y se alejaran, así pasa… y si tu te quedas esperando que el decida pasar su vida contigo, solo perderás tu tiempo… tienes que pensar en ti, ya que esto parece difícil, que estas enamorada y todo lo que quieres es estar a su lado, pero piensa que sin una base con la que en un futuro puedas sustentarte, serás muy infeliz… - gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos castaños de la pelirroja mientras escuchaba las palabras de sus padres

- Nee-chan – el muchacho se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en su hombro – no queremos que te aflijas, solo estamos preocupados por ti, yo me iré a estudiar a América – la chica se giro mirando sorprendida a su hermano – me aceptaron en la Universidad de Oxford como estudiante de intercambio con beca completa, y tu sabes que con la enfermedad de papa, es probable que en un par de años ya no tengan para pagarte los estudios… no quiero dejarte sin saber que piensas en tu futuro…solo queremos que seas feliz…

* * *

La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad, hacia un par de horas que había subido después de la conversación con su familia, y desde entonces no había podido dejar de llorar. Se encontraba sentada junto a la puerta con las piernas abrazadas y el rostro hundido entre ellas.

"_¿Crees realmente que por que tu noviazgo va bien tu y Otani estarán juntos por siempre?_ _Es que no lo entiendes! Estos amores no son eternos"… "son muy jóvenes Risa, tarde o temprano el camino de el lo llevara por sendas muy distintas a la tuya, y se alejaran, así pasa… y si tu te quedas esperando que el decida pasar su vida contigo, solo perderás tu tiempo…"_

Las palabras de sus padres daban vuelta en su cabeza una y otra vez, enterrándose como dagas en su corazón, le dolía pensar que todo lo que había estado soñando, todo lo que esperaba hacer a su lado nunca fuera a suceder, que el se alejara, o se enamorara de alguien mas… sollozo fuertemente abrazando mas sus piernas. Es que estaba mal, realmente estaba tan mal por amarle tanto, por desear estar con el siempre y no separarse de su lado. Era verdad, aun eran muy jóvenes, pero ella ya no podía divisar su vida sin el en ella… y no es que no quisiera hacer nada de su vida, le gustaría hacer muchas cosas, pero ahora lo único que rondaba en su cabeza era estar con el en todo momento… le gustaba participar en su vida, ir a apoyarlo en su partido, conocer su vida en la escuela, en su trabajo… sabia pensar en matrimonio en momentos como estos era algo muy drástico pero, si le preguntaban ese era su sueño, convertirse en la esposa de Otani

- ¿Realmente estoy mal… por desear estar contigo Otani…?

Lagrimas seguías saliendo de sus ojos y con ellas sus fuerzas, hasta que sin saber en que momento se quedo completamente dormida.

* * *

**Avance del siguiente capitulo:**

* * *

- Que rayos te pasa Otani, me esta molestando realmente con esa actitud

- Solo contesta

- No, ni mis padres me cuestionan tanto como tu - Risa se cruzo de brazos molesta y Otani se quedo callado, la miro

durante unos segundos para después añadir

- Bien, entonces olvídalo, puedes irte con tu amado Mayti cuando y a donde se te pegue en gana, no me importa mas... -se giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar, dejando a una Risa completamente sorprendida

- ¿Ma...maity? - las ideas comenzaron a aclararse en ese momento, la primera intención de la chica fue echarse a reír

por los tontos celos de su novio, pero de pronto eso cambio y se puso completamente furiosa - Otani eres un... eres

un COMPLETO IDIOTA! ¿Cómo si quiera puedes llegar a ponerte celoso de una tontería así, sin saber siquiera la razón

por la que estaba con el? Además en dos semanas se va a casar cual es tu problema...-Risa comenzó a sollozar de la

rabia mientras que Otani al miraba demasiado sorprendido para poder decir algo -eres... todo el día eh estado

pensado, eh estado preocupada por nuestro futuro, y tu buscando ponerle fin a lo nuestro por una tontería como esta.

- Koizumi - intento hablar pero ella lo miro con rabia

- Otani no baka, tal vez realmente tú y yo no debamos estar juntos.

* * *

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias y felicitaciones tambien jaja son bienvenidas en sus reviews!! Gracias

Los kiero!!

Atte:

MiMi StAr


	2. INEDITO Confusiones

**__**

Hola a todos!!!

Ya se se supone que realmente el fanfic estaba terminado y se diran ¿?por que hay otro capitulo? pues justamente como se llama este capi, eso paso una confusion TERRIBLE CONFUSION me siento muy mal, ccomo se me paso subir ese, de verdad yo estaba al 100% segura que si estaba hasta que me entro la loquera de releerlo y nada me quedede asi O_O donde esta la peleaaaaaa buaaaaa y Maity, Mim¿?? y fue ahi que cai en la cuenta que me falto ponerlo buaaaaaa

Jajaja lo mas raro es que nadie notara que faltaba mmmmmm pero buenooooo mas vale tarde que nunca no creen

Minimo si sí se quedaron con la duda ya sera resuelta

Y si no diran "si es ciertoooo" jajaja

Bueno espero que disfruten este capitulo innedito para ustedes jaja!

Aclaro esto se supone que es el segfundo capitulo, entre la platica de Risa con sus padres y la platica de Otani con Mimi, en ese lapso de tiempo pasaron varias cosas que llevaron a Risa a tomar su decision y a recapacitar de su vida.

Besos y sorryyyyyy y de nuevo mil gracias!

Atte: MiMi StAr

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Confusiones**

* * *

La mañana la sorprendió recostada en el piso de su cuarto, Risa abrió lentamente sus ojos sintiendo el escozor en sus mejillas. Se levanto y suspiro con tristeza, miro el reloj que reposaba en su buró de noche donde números rojos anunciaban que eran las 11 de la mañana… ya debía de haber salido de casa, no llegaría al entrenamiento de Otani…

Con lentitud se levanto, dirigiéndose hacia su buró tomo el teléfono en sus manos y marco un número. La línea dio el tono de llamada y de pronto una voz contesto al otro lado de la línea

- Moshi mosh – un nudo se le hizo en la garganta al escuchar la voz de su amiga al otro lado y sollozo – hay alguien?

- Nobu… - un silencio se produjo la otro lado y de pronto pareció que algo se movió, pronto se escucho de nuevo

- Risa!? Que pasa estas llorando? – los sollozos cada vez se hacían mas largos

- Yo… no se que hacer…

- ¿Qué pasa? No me asustes Risa… - la pelirroja se quedo mirando el teléfono, sabia que no debía llamarla, desde hacia un año Nobu-chan se había ido a Hokkaido con su abuela a estudiar en la universidad, procuraban mantenerse en contacto, por eso no lo había resentido tanto su ausencia pero… ahora realmente la necesitaba, era su mejor amiga y se sentía tan confundida que necesitaba hablar con ella, pero estaban a muchos kilómetros de distancia y sabia que lo único que conseguiría con esa llamada seria preocuparla

- Yo… lo siento, no es nada…

- No me vengas con eso! Te conozco Koizumi Risa! Y a ti te pasa algo… - un silencio se formo entre ambas, quienes sin saber que hacer sentían como la distancia se hacia mas larga en momentos de necesidad – Risa… se que ya no estoy cerca como antes, pero siempre seré tu mejor amiga, puedes confiar en mi, siempre estaré contigo amiga, por favor…

- Nobu… - Risa sollozo mas fuertemente y sonrió, era verdad sin importar la distancia ella siempre seria su mejor amiga, la pelirroja suspiro y comenzó a platicarle a grandes rasgos lo sucedido la noche anterior con su familia

- Ya no se que hacer Nobu, se que tal ves estoy equivocada por no tener mas sueños que estar con el, se que es probable que el ni siquiera lo vea como una posibilidad pero eso es lo que quiero y no puedo evitarlo, pero me siento tan mal de pensar que todo este cuento de hadas pueda acabar…

- Risa… te entiendo…

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, aunque no lo creas, antes de que mi abuela se pusiera mal, yo deseaba lo mismo que tu, aun lo deseo, si por mi fuera nunca me hubiera alejado de Nakao-chi, pero a veces las cosas no son como uno quiere, y tenemos que tener planes alternativos para no dejarnos vencer por las situaciones; eso era lo que querían decirte tu padre anoche, no esta mal que lo desees, pero tienes que pensar en lo que pasaría de no ser así… - Risa se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano y asintió

- Entiendo

- Además, Risa has pensado que diría Otani de eso?

- Si, estoy segura de que me llamaría idiota y me cortaría, jajaja – la chica rió nerviosamente jugando con el cable del teléfono – no, realmente no lo eh pensado, y eso es lo que me da mas miedo…

- Creo que entonces deberías decirle como te sientes…

- No podría… me da miedo saber lo que piensa, pensar que el no siente lo mismo que yo me aterra

- Si el te ama como estoy segura que lo hace, no se molestara, tal ves se preocupara como todos, pero de cierta manera estoy segura que le alegrara…

- ¿Tu alguna ves se lo dijiste a Nakao-chi? – una risa se escucho al otro lado de la línea

- Por supuesto – Risa abrió los ojos sorprendida

- De verdad?

- Si

- Y que te dijo?

- Dijo que el se encargaría de todo, que adelantaría cursos y comenzaría a trabajar por las tardes para ahorrar dinero, y cuando tuviera el suficiente vendría a Hokkaido por mi para casarnos… yo le prometí que procuraría juntar también para no empezar nuestra vida juntos sin nada

- Vaya… que planeado se lo tienen…

- En realidad no son planes, es algo que deseamos, y debemos luchar por ello si queremos alcanzarlo… - nuevamente ambas chicas se quedaron calladas hasta que Nobu hablo – Risa…

- Si?

- Si realmente es algo que deseas lucha por el, pero no te puedes quedar esperando que todo siga igual, pero sobre todo debes hablar con el, estoy segura que entre los dos sabrán que hacer…

- Si tienes razón… Nobu gracias por estar conmigo

- No tienes que agradecer baka, eres mi mejor amiga! Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo

- Si, bueno ya te hice gastar mucho en tiempo, nos regañaran a ambas

- Ya lo se, de todos modos promete que me llamaras nada mas hables con el

- De acuerdo, cuídate Nobu y saluda a tu abuela de mi parte

- Bien, yo le diré! Nos vemos Risa

- Bay bay!

Risa colgó el teléfono y miro el reloj había pasado mas de una hora hablando con su amiga, sabia que el teléfono le saldría carísimo pero ahora ya se sentía mejor. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la regadera, si se daba prisa aun podría alcanzar a Otani antes de que comenzara su turno en el Ikebe.

*******************

Poco antes del medio día, Otani se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, esperando a que llegara la hora de salida, mientras sus alumnos terminaban de anotar los deberes del día siguiente en su libreta. El muchacho se rasco la cabeza algo desesperado, esa no había sido su mejor mañana, su reloj se le había descompuesto por lo que había llegado tarde a su propia clase, el material que tenia preparado fue arruinado por un grupo de padres de familia que un día anterior había ido a una junta a su salón, y para colmo, Risa no aparecía por ningún lado.

El chico castaño suspiro profundamente y miro de nuevo hacia sus alumnos, sabia que debía de concentrarse, pero la realidad es que estaba muy preocupado, desde que había despertado una sensación de ansiedad se había apoderado se su pecho y no lo dejaba respirar tranquilo, y aunque no sabia realmente el motivo de ello, tenia la sospecha que sea lo que fuere estaba relacionado a Risa, su Risa.

La campana sonó a las 12 en punto y todos los niños comenzaron a levantarse alegres de que las clases hubieran terminado.

- No olviden traer la tarea de investigación para mañana, y no quiero ningún tipo de excusa Okayasu-chan – el pequeño iba a protestar pero una niña mas pequeña llego corriendo y lo jalo del brazo

- Oni-chan vamos a casa! – Otani sonrió y comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas, por fin el salón de clases se vació y con paso apresurado salio del aula en dirección a la dirección para firmar su pase de salida, si se daba prisa, aun podría ir a buscar a Risa para invitarla a comer antes de entrar a sus clases.

*********************

Risa caminaba lentamente por la acera que venia de la escuela primaria donde Otani se encontraba realizando sus prácticas, se le había hecho mas tarde de lo esperado y al final no lo había alcanzado.

- Parece que hoy no lo veré hasta mas tarde – la chica soltó un suspiro de resignación cuando de pronto sintió que algo le jalaba la bolsa, Risa dirigió su mirada a sus pies y vio a una pequeña de nos mas 5 años que intentaba agarrar el pequeño conejo que llevaba colgando de su bolsa. – Hola pequeña – le dijo sonriendo Risa y se puso en cunclillas frente a ella, la pequeña señalo el conejo que aun colgaba fuera de su alcance – El conejo… ¿te gusta? – la niña asintió, y en un rápido movimiento Risa saco el peluche de su bolsa y se lo tendió – toma te lo regalo –

El rostro de la pequeña se le ilumino y abrazo instantáneamente al peluche. Risa miro a ambos lados estaban en un tramo de calle donde había solamente negocios y no se veía que nadie la estuviera buscando

- Pero dime, que haces aquí tan solita ¿donde esta tu mamá? – la niña no le presto atención y siguió jugando con su nuevo juguete. Risa tomo a la niña de la mano dispuesta a buscar a su mamá, cuando de pronto una voz la hizo detenerse.

- AYU! DONDE ESTAS AYU! – al otro de la calle una señora de cabellos rubios y ondulados corría tomando de la mano a un pequeño niño y mirando por todos lado, la niña al verla jalo a Risa de la mano

- ¿Ella es tu mamá? – la niña asintió y nuevamente la jalo de la mano – bien vamos. – Risa se inclino y cargo a la pequeña para cruzar la calle y al llegar al otro lado de la calle se acerco a la señora

- Disculpe señora, ¿esta pequeña es su hija? – al escuchar la voz la mujer se giro y al ver a la niña en brazos de Risa sonrió

- Ayu! Aquí estas mi amor! – la niña alzo los brazos y su mama la cargo – muchas gracias señorita no tengo como agradecerle, fui a recoger a mi hijo de la primaria y en un descuido se soltó de la mano y ya no supe donde estaba, muchas gracias. – la pelirroja sonrió

- No tiene por que preocuparse, lo buenos es que no paso nada y tuve la oportunidad de encontrarla. – Risa dirigió la mirada hacia el niño que se encontraba a su lado y sonrió

- ¿Ike-chan? – el niño asomo su cabeza desde detrás de su madre y al verla sonrió

- Neeee-chan!! Mama ella es nee-chan, es la novia de Otani-sensei – la madre de ambos niños la miro y sonrió – ella nos lleva todos los dias cosas para comer después de los entrenamientos

- Vaya así que usted es la famosa nee-chan, mi hijo y mi esposo siempre me hablan de ustedes, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos por mi trabajo… es una lastima que la conozca de esta manera

- No se preocupe, esperemos que tenga oportunidad de ir a ver jugar a Ike-chan a mejorado mucho en sus tiros, verdad Ike? – el niño sonrió orgulloso

- Espero que si, bueno muchísimas gracias señorita…

- Ah si lo siento, Koizumi Risa – la mujer le sonrió

- Yo soy Kido Kaoru, de nuevo muchas gracias!

- No hay de que! Fue un placer verlos, hasta luego Ike

- Adiós nee-chan – la mujer se despidió con una sonrisa y tomo a Ike de la mano llevando a la pequeña Ayu aun en brazos, la pequeña al ver a Risa le sonrió y le dijo adiós con la mano donde colgaba el conejo que le acababa de regalar.

Risa comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la escuela de Otani sintiendo como una sensación de satisfacción se formaba en el pecho al recordar como la niña le sonreía abiertamente desde los brazos de su madre, ahora entendía por que a Otani le gustaba tanto trabajar con niños, su inocencia, ingenuidad y dulzura podía derretir hasta el corazón mas frió.

- Debe de ser un trabajo muy lindo… - de pronto se detuvo en seco y puso sus ojos en blancos, escenas vividas de los meses anteriores vinieron de golpe a su cabeza así como diversas ideas. Esa era la solución, como no lo había pensado, bueno si lo había hecho pero no seriamente. Risa sonrió y girándose sobre sus talones comenzó a correr en dirección contraria. Si todo iba como estaba pensando ya no tendría por que preocuparse de que sus sueños se perdieran contra la realidad.

********************

A las 5 de la tarde, Otani se encontraba en la plaza donde solían verse antes de que Risa entrara a su trabajo de media jornada y el regresara a clases. Normalmente se veían por las mañanas durante su entrenamiento con el equipo y por las tardes, pero ese día parecía que nunca lograría dar con ella, y si Risa no llegaba, no le importaría faltar a sus clases por ir a buscarla.

Y es que la realidad es que esa angustia que había sentido en la mañana no había desaparecido, en cambio había crecido y se había vuelto un miedo a no saber de ella, a que le hubiese pasado algo sin que el pudiera hacer nada para protegerla; había marcado constantemente a su celular y este se encontraba apagado, había llamado a su casa y le confirmaron que había salido desde antes del medio día y no había vuelto aun a casa; estaba preocupado, muy preocupado y sabia que no estaría tranquilo hasta que viera su hermosa sonrisa y la pudiera abrazar. En momentos como aquellos no le importaría si la gente se burlara de ellos por la diferencia de altura, no le importaba nada, solo quería verla, y saber que estaba bien.

Los minutos pasaban con rapidez y no la veía por ningún lado, por ultima vez abrió su celular y marco el numero de Risa, pero el mismo mensaje mataba sus esperanzas de poder escuchar su voz. Otani se dejo caer en la banca del parque y hundió su rostro en sus manos tratando de no perder el control, pero no lo logro. Con un movimiento rápido, tomo su mochila y comenzó a correr en dirección a todos los lugares donde podría estar, su casa, su trabajo, el karaoke, la escuela… Otani se detuvo en seco al levantar la mirada y ver el edificio de su antigua preparatoria en la calle de enfrente y como si fuera el destino allí estaba ella, saliendo por la puerta principal, con su hermosa sonrisa reluciendo en el rostro que tanto amaba. Otani suspiro de alivio y estuvo a punto de llamarla cuando de pronto una figura muy peculiar a su lado llamo su atención.

En ese momento toda aquella preocupación, toda esa angustia se convirtió en rabia, hacia las dos personas que reían alegremente en la acera de enfrente

- "Así que todo el tiempo estuviste aquí…" – el castaño cerro con fuerza los puños y sin decir ni una palabra se giro sobre sus talones y se fue del lugar.

*****************

Risa caminaba con una enorme sonrisa pintada en los labios en dirección al parque donde sabia Otani debía de estarla esperando. Llevaba 20 minutos de retraso, sabia que se molestaría pero estaba segura, o por lo menos esperaba, que la noticia que le llevaba lograra alegrarlo con a ella cuando lo pensó.

El cielo ya comenzaba a teñirse de color rojizo y el sol se estaba ocultando lentamente en el horizonte cuando llego a la plaza, la cual extrañamente se encontraba casi vacía. Sin embargo esto no le preocupo y camino con mas rapidez hacia el lugar donde esperaba verlo, abrazando fuertemente contra su pecho un legajo negro. Al irse acercando la silueta que tanto había ansiado ver desde la noche anterior se fue haciendo mas clara y comenzó a correr. Lo encontró sentado en la banca, con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas

- Otani gomen! No pensé que se me haría tan tarde, pero te traigo muy buenas noticias, adivina – Risa tomo asiento a su lado y lo miro con una enorme sonrisa pero el chico ni se inmuto en su presencia - ¿Otani? – Risa se comenzó a preocupar, normalmente el no actuaba así, a menos de que estuviera muy pero muy molesto por algo - ¿te sucede algo? – otro silencio incomodo se hizo presente, y su paciencia se estaba comenzando a agotar - ¿piensas ignorarme todo el tiempo?

- ¿Se descompuso tu celular? – la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, el castaño se giro y clavo su mirada en los ojos avellanados de ella

- Eh no, solo que anoche olvide ponerlo a cargar y se me apago así que lo deje en casa…

- Ah y no pudiste avisar en tu casa a donde ibas a salir?

- Eh pues, en realidad no tenia pensado ir a ningún lado, solo a verte a ti

- Sabes que no nos vemos hasta las 5, ¿Por qué saliste de tu casa desde temprano? – Risa comenzaba a sentir como su irritación iba en aumento con tanta pregunta

- Fui a buscarte a la primaria, pero en todo caso ¿Por qué tanta pregunta?

- ¿Por qué llegaste hasta esta hora si sabes que solo tenemos una hora para vernos? ¿Qué era más importante que pasar el tiempo que podemos juntos?

- Que rayos te pasa Otani, me esta molestando realmente con esa actitud

- Solo contesta

- No, ni mis padres me cuestionan tanto como tu – Risa se cruzo de brazos molesta y Otani se quedo callado, la miro durante unos segundos para después añadir

- Bien, entonces olvídalo, puedes irte con tu amado Mayti cuando y a donde se te pegue en gana, no me importa mas… - se giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar, dejando a una Risa completamente sorprendida

- ¿Ma…maity? – las ideas comenzaron a aclararse en ese momento, la primera intención de la chica fue echarse a reír por los tontos celos de su novio, pero de pronto eso cambio y se puso completamente furiosa – Otani eres un… eres un COMPLETO IDIOTA! – y con fuerza le lanzo el legajo de cuero el cual le golpeo de lleno en la cabeza haciendo que este se girara sorprendido a ver a su novia que se acercaba molesta a donde estaba el - ¿Cómo si quiera puedes llegar a ponerte celoso de una tontería así, sin saber siquiera la razón por la que estaba con el? Además en dos semanas se va a casar cual es tu problema…-Risa comenzó a sollozar de la rabia mientras que Otani al miraba demasiado sorprendido para poder decir algo -eres… todo el día eh estado pensado, eh estado preocupada por nuestro futuro, y tu buscando ponerle fin a lo nuestro por una tontería como esta.

- Koizumi – intento hablar pero ella lo miro con rabia

- Otani no baka, tal vez realmente tú y yo no debamos estar juntos.

Y sin decir nada salio corriendo del lugar, perdiéndose entre las sombras de la noche que adornaban las calles de la ciudad. Un frió viento comenzó a soplar, moviendo las hojas de los árboles que se mecían con insistencia dando un ambiente de ansiedad, como si algo hubiese pasado. Pasaron los minutos y los faros de la plaza se prendieron con una luz tintineante, alumbrando a un joven que se encontraba con la mirada perdida dirigida hacia la profunda oscuridad. Sus ojos perturbados, sin entender lo que acababa de pasar, ¿que había sido todo eso?, se llevo con lentitud una mano a su rostro sintiendo el escozor del golpe que acababa de recibir de parte de su novia… pero lo que mas le había perturbado… no, mentido, lo que mas le había asustado eran sus ultimas palabras antes de marcharse corriendo del lugar

"Tal vez tú y yo realmente no debamos estar juntos"

- Risa…

****************************

Koizumi corría lo mas que podían sus pies, intentaba huir, tenia que hacerlo, había hecho una tontería y no quería, no podía enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos… no podía hacerlo. Sus pasos disminuyeron hasta que ya no pudo mas, se detuvo recargando su rostro contra la pared de un supermercado, sus lágrimas salían gruesas surcando su piel blanca, sentía las miradas curiosas de las personas al verla en ese lamentable estado… "siempre llamando la atención" las palabras que n una ocasión le había dicho su novio resonaron en su mente, sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su pecho. Sin poder evitarlo mas se escondió al lado de la maquina de refrescos hincándose y comenzando a llorar sin poder contenerse mas.

Por que siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo, él era lo único que tenia, por lo que había decidido esforzarse y ahora que lo tenía parecía que se empeñaba en alejarlo. Se arrepentía tanto de lo que había dicho que lo único que deseaba era disculparse y pedirle que lo olvidaba pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si se sentía tan insegura de su relación?

- ¿Risa-chan? – una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, asustada se giro para ver quien la había reconocido, no quería que nadie la viera, no así… al girarse se encontró con una chica que la observaba con preocupación en los ojos. La chica llevaba su cabello suelto bajo una boina negra y caía libremente sobre sus hombros, una blusa de resaque color rosa y unos pantalones capri de mezclilla, y en su mano izquierda una maleta negra. Al reconocerla, la pelirroja sonrió tristemente y sin decirle nada mas se levanto y se colgó de ella en un abrazo, escondiendo su rostro lloroso en su hombro.

- Mimi-chan! – la aludida demasiado sorprendida le devolvió el abrazo, permitiéndole desahogarse libremente.

La verdad es que siempre había sido alta, y siempre había llamado la atención sin importar lo que hiciera, y eso siempre le había molestado y sabia que en esos instantes la gente que pasaba por la calle miraba con curiosidad a un par de chicas de 1.72 metros de altura, pero en ese momento sin importar quien estuviera viendo, y se refugio en aquellos brazos que la habían recibido con cariño, hundiendo en ella su rostro del mundo y buscando de esta manera encontrar las respuestas a todas sus preguntas que no lograba responder.


	3. Platicas con aroma a cafe

Hola de nuevo!!

Pues que puedo decir, jajaja nada mas que no tengo ni la menor idea de que les parecio mi fic, buaaaaaaaaaa TT pero ni modo, como ya lo tengo terminado, dejare que vayan decidiendo capitulo tras capitulo si les gusta o no... pero definitivamente me encantaria saber sus opiniones asi que por favorrrrrrrrrr dejen un review!! aunque sea para pasarme la cuenta de la insulina por el nivel extremo de azucar (aunque no me hago responsable por pagarla jaja).

Okey no me explayare mucho en esto, aqui les dejo la continuacion, Risa debera tomar una decision importante ¿que hara con su vida? y entonces un personaje muy peculiar hace aparicion para ayudarla...

Disfruten la lectura!!

Atte: MiMi StAr

**

* * *

****Capitulo 2: Platicas con aroma a café**

* * *

Las cafeterías por la mañana eran el lugar preferido para estudiantes, y maestros de distintos niveles para ir a comprar un poco de líquido café que les permitía obtener la lucidez necesaria para realizar todas sus actividades del día.

Para Otani Atsushi era todo lo contrario, nunca le había gustado el sabor del café, era demasiado amargo para su paladar, el simple olor terminaba por darle dolor de cabeza, por lo que no solía frecuentar esos lugares. Sin embargo la noche anterior había recibido una llamada de alguien a quien tenía mucho tiempo de no ver, y que le había pedido verse por que le quería decir algo importante, ese día tenía clases, pero al final no había podido negarse.

A las ocho de las mañanas se encontraba sentado en la una mesa para dos, esperando a que esa persona llegara. Otani miraba por la ventana mientras el ambiente matinal se sentía tranquilo y escuchaba el suave murmullo de las voces de las personas que disfrutaban de sus bebidas platicando sobre sus respectivos trabajos. De pronto el sonido de una campanilla al abrirse la puerta del negocio lo saco de sus ensimismato y giro el rostro para observar a la persona que estaba esperando.

Una hermosa chica de no más de 18 años lo miraba con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en los labios. Su larga cabellera negra caía con gracia sobre sus delicados hombros, llevaba un fino vestido rojo tipo strablex con una chaqueta de mezclilla cubriendo sus hombros; una bolsa dorada en una mano y sus sandalias de tacón de 5 centímetros que la hacían ver más alta de lo que ya era. El chico se levanto sonriéndole

- A-chan! – la chica sin esperar respuesta de parte de su interlocutor se le lanzo y lo abrazo, el chico algo sonrojado por la escena le devolvió el abrazo

- Mimi-chan cuanto tiempo – la chica se alejo de el sonriendo y se sentó en frente del chico

- Mucho

- Estas realmente guapa, eh visto que has tenido mucha fama en la universidad allá en Paris

- Gracias, si allá es otro mundo, me encanta! Aun no puedo creer que este disfrutando de todos los placeres en Paris. Pero dime A-chan, tu no has crecido nada ¿aun sigues tomando leche? – una sonrisa irritada apareció en el rostro del chico y respiro intentando controlar su frustración

- Si, es verdad, no eh crecido mucho, pero ya me estoy haciendo a la idea

- Ahh

La mesera llego a tomarles el pedido y se alejo rápidamente. Mimi observaba con una sonrisa al chico que estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

- Pero sabes… a pesar de que no has crecido mucho ahora estas realmente guapo, te ves mas maduro… - el aludido se sonrojo ante el halago de su amiga y se rasco la cabeza

- Eh, gracias… - esa situación era realmente incomoda, sabia de los sentimientos que había tenido la chica por él hacia un tiempo y esperaba que ahora que estaba de vuelta no quisiera intentar conquistarlo de nuevo – pero dime Mimi, que era eso tan importante de lo que querías decirme…

- Eso no importa, mejor platícame, ¿Cómo va todo con Koizumi? – el chico arqueo una ceja extrañado - ¿aun están saliendo? – cierta irritación comenzó a formarse en su pecho sin saber realmente la razón de ello

- Por supuesto – le dijo tajantemente

- Ya veo… - Mimi parecía que quería llegar a algún lado pero no se animaba, parecía tan tranquila pero inquieta a la vez, que lo confundía.

- ¿Cómo esta ella?

Bien, ella… - el chico de pronto se quedo callado y escenas de la noche anterior golpearon con fuerza su mente, haciendo que toda la angustia que había sentido desde el momento que ella se había marchado corriendo del lugar, su confusión al ver los papeles de la carpeta que sin preámbulos le había lanzado y que ahora entendía no tenia nada que ver con los estupidos e innecesarios celos que había sentido al verla en compañía de su ex profesor de preparatoria.

- A-chan – la voz de la chica lo volvió a la realidad - ¿te encuentras bien?  
Si, si… ella esta bien

- Ya veo – Mimi le dirigió una mirada seria y asintió, no sabia que esperaba escuchar su amiga, y sabia que no le diría nada, no solía hablar de sus cosas con nadie que no fuera ella, su Risa, pero ahora sabia ella no lo escucharía, por que la razón de su preocupación era la misma que siempre estaba con él. Tan metido estaba en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a hablar – no, no lo esta… - Mimi lo miro – y no entiendo realmente lo que le pasa

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Yo me moleste por una idiotez anoche, hacia mucho que no nos molestábamos, mucho menos por mis tontos celos pero… ella se enojo demasiado, nunca la había visto así… y luego – la chica espero paciente mientras su amigo se decidiera a continuar – ella me lanzo esto – de la mochila que estaba a un lado suyo saco la carpeta negra que la noche anterior le había lanzado su novia y se la entrego a Mimi, quien al tomarla la abrió y observo como dentro había trípticos y solicitudes de ingreso a algunas universidades de educación dirigida a niños pequeños. Otani espero a que la chica terminara de observar el contenido de la carpeta antes de continuar, la mesera regreso y puso sus respectivas órdenes en la mesa para después alejarse... – ella había decidido estudiar estilismo, me había prometido entrar en este ciclo ya que debía conseguir otro trabajo para pagar sus estudios pero, ¿ser maestra? ¿Por qué?, esto no es lo que desea, por que de pronto tomo esta decisión, ¿a caso lo hace por mi? … al ver esto, no entiendo lo que piensa – Otani hundió su rostro entre sus manos en signo de frustración sin saber que hacer, todo esto lo estaba matando, no había podido dormir tratando de entender el por que de las decisiones que había tomado su novia

- Dime A-chan, ¿realmente no sabes por que Risa tomo esta decisión? – el chico levanto el rostro y clavo su mirada en los ojos azul oscuro de la chica que lo miraba con tranquilidad, y comenzó a recordar, en los últimos meses Risa había estado con el en todo momento, le había ayudado con las actividades de su grupo, a revisar algunos exámenes, asistía a todos su entrenamientos y se relacionaba con sus alumnos… - ella quiere estar cerca de mi – Mimi asintió y de pronto el recuerdo de una conversación con su novia apareció en su mente

* * *

_- Ya te has informado sobre la universidad a la que entraras_

_- Aun no… - la pelirroja se acurruco en sus piernas mientras sentía como su novio jugaba con su pelo, pero de pronto este contado se detuvo, al sentirse abandonada la chica abrió los ojos_

_- ¿Qué pasa? _

_- ¿Qué se supone que estas esperando para hacerlo? – la chica se enderezo y se sentó a su lado_

_- Nada, pero sabes estaba pensando que si me ocupo en ser estilista ya no tendría el tiempo para estar a tu lado_

_- ¿__Y por que no? _

_- Por que seria muy famosa y tendría que estar viajando constantemente… _

_- Eso s__olo pasaría si te llegaras a convertir en una buena estilista cosa que no pasara… así que no tienes por que preocuparte – la chica frunció el ceño y sin decir mas se volvió a recostar en las piernas de su novio_

_- Además__ eh pensado que tal vez lo mejor seria convertirme en maestra, así tendríamos mas temas de que hablar… ¿no crees que nuestra relación se vería afectada si no tenemos nada en común de que hablar? _

_- Aho, eso es una tontería… - el chico se inclino y beso la frente de la chica, quien sonrió sin abrir los ojos al sentir los labios de su novio sobre su rostro – además a mi también me interesa saber de las cosas que a ti te gustan, y quiero que hagas lo que a ti te gusta._

_- Bien, entonces te prometo que me informare para entrar el próximo semestre…_

* * *

Los ojos del chico se abrieron sorprendidos al recordar esa conversación que le disipaba todas las dudas que le habían perturbado tanto la noche anterior

- Esa tonta, realmente esta preocupada por eso… - una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios al entender que su novia estaba mas preocupada de su futuro de lo que parecía, pero sobre todo estaba preocupada por su relación y el no se había dado cuenta de ello – pero por que no me lo dijo… - murmuro mas para si mismo que para nadie mas, mientras Mimi lo observaba con un semblante serio

- Dime A-chan, ¿Qué opinas de su decisión? Que le dirás sobre eso – el aludido observo nuevamente a la joven

- Pues que no tiene por que preocuparse por eso, no tiene que estudiar eso para estar cerca de mi, por que no pienso alejarme de ella…

- Me alegra escuchar eso pero entonces ¿no apoyarías que estudie para ser maestra?

- Quiero que estudie lo que ella desea hacer… - Mimi observo con seriedad al chico mientras daba vueltas al refresco que tenia en frente con el popote mientras recordaba su conversación con la pelirroja la noche anterior.

_

* * *

__Mimi y Risa habían llegado a __casa de la familia __Yoshioka, la pelirroja se encontraban sentada en la cama intentando tranquilizarse un poco mientras la anfitriona regresaba con una charola con algunos bocadillos. Al llegar le tendió un plato con pastel y un vaso de leche_

_- Anda, necesitas tranquilizarte un poco para poder hablar y que mejor que con un trozo de pastel – Mimi le sonrió y la chica hipando sonrió y tomo el plato entre sus manos_

_- Gracias – Risa se llevo un bocado del pastel a su boca sintiendo como el dulce sabor del postre suavizaba su garganta irritada__, ambas se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos, hasta que la chica termino con el refrigerio, dejando el plato en la mesita de noche de la habitación – estuvo delicioso_

_- Me alegra… - Mimi observo como su amiga miraba por la ventana y respiraba de manera agitada, como ahogándose silenciosamente – Risa… ¿Qué pasa? – los ojos aun llorosos de la aludida se volvieron hacia ella_

_- Yo, solo… discutí con Otani… - Mimi arqueo una ceja – bueno no así realmente, el se puso celoso por que me vio hablar con Maity, pero yo fui la que se enojo y me marche… _

_- Pero, por que? – la chica se quedo callada y __apretó sus manos _

_- Mis padres… _

_- ¿Tus padres…?_

_- Mis padres están preocupados por mi educación, quieren que decida que es lo que voy a estudiar por que mi hermano mayor ira de intercambio a Estados Unidos y ellos no tendrán el suficiente dinero para pagar los míos, ya que mi padre esta muy delicado, y dejara de trabajar muy pronto…_

_- Entiendo pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver con A-chan?- Risa le dirigió una mirada temerosa a su amiga_

_- Les dije que no me interesaba estudiar si estaba al lado de él, que lo único que quiero es estar con Otani… - Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintió como la pelirroja se agachaba y cerraba sus ojos un poco como esperando un regaño de su parte_

_- ¿Hablas en serio? – le pregunto sorprendida, Risa la miro un poco sonrojada y asintió_

_- Si, pero mis padres me hicieron ver muy "dulcemente" que Otani no __estará para siempre conmigo, ya que las relaciones a nuestra edad no duran… _

_- Eso no tiene nada que ver Risa, eso depende de ustedes, pero tienes que pensar en lo que implicaría quedarte en casa día y noche esperándolo, serias completamente dependiente de A-chan… el cumplirá, yo lo se, por que el es así pero… no te parece triste cerrarte a otras experiencias_

_- Yo quiero a Otani, y quiero estar con el… aun en este momento sin estar casados ya dependo de el, por que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin el… yo quiero estudiar, ya busque información, solo que no es mi prioridad… - Mimi respiro y sonrió aliviada_

_- Vaya, eso cambia las cosas, dime ¿que Universidades has considerado? – Risa sonrió emocionada y con los dedos comenzó a numerarlas_

_- Pues las que mas me llaman la atención son la Universidad de Tokio, la de Maeda y por supuesto la de Hokkaido, tienen buenos planes estudio y opciones de trabajo estudiantil para pagar los estudios… - Mimi observaba como su amiga le __decía todo eso con una sonrisa –_

_- Es una buena opción, también eh escuchado buenos comentarios de esas universidad… - le comento Mimi hasta que de pronto se quedo callada y miro a Risa entre sorprendida y asustada – un momento Risa, en ninguna de esas universidad tienen la carrera de estilismo- la chica le sonrió nerviosamente a su amiga_

_- Lo se… - Mimi abrió los ojos – no estaba pensando estudiar eso_

_- ¿Entonces que quieres estudiar? _

_- Educación… - de pronto la piel blanca de Mimi se __volvió mas blanca aun, como si hubiera visto un fantasma frente a ella_

_- ¿EDUCACION __TÚ? Pero… por que, nunca te ah gustado la escuela, ahora pretendes ¿ser maestra? _

_- No es para ser maestra, quiero ser educadora… este tiempo que eh estado con Otani, me eh dado cuenta que me gustan los niños_

_- Risa pero te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo, que te gusten no implica que sea lo tuyo_

_- Puedo hacerlo! – le dijo la pelirroja algo indignada y cruzándose de brazos – no soy tan tonta como creen_

_- Yo no estoy diciendo eso… - M__imi respiro profundamente y la miro con tranquilidad – lo único que digo es que eso no es lo que tu deseas hacer…_

_- Si lo es… - Mimi tomo a Risa de las manos y la sentó en la cama, colocándose frente a ella -- _

_- Mírame a los ojos… - la pelirroja observo nerviosa a su amiga – dime la verdad, la que salga de tu corazón, no pienses en A-chan, ni en lo que el quiere, ni en tus padres, ni en el dinero, en nada, piensa, TÚ Risa Koizumi, realmente quieres dedicarte a eso,¿de verdad quieres ser maestra? _

* * *

- ¿Mimi-chan? – la voz de Otani la saco de sus cavilaciones y lo miro con una sonrisa apenada

- Lo siento A-chan, no escuche lo ultimo, me decías – el chico la miro un poco irritado pero se encogió de hombros

- No importa, será mejor que ordenemos algo de comer, tanta platica ya me dio hambre

- Es verdad – ambos pidieron su orden a la mesera cuando de pronto el teléfono de la modelo sonó y con una disculpa se alejo de la mesa para contestar la llamada. Al volver el chico miraba hacia fuera – listo, de mi trabajo, querían confirmar que estaría de regreso en Paris para nuestro próximo desfile, de verdad no me dejan en paz ni en vacaciones – Mimi suspiro – pero gajes del oficio que se le puede hacer

- Sabes, realmente estaba preocupado por lo que Koizumi pensara hacer de su futuro, es por eso que cuando vi los papeles de las distintas universidades, me alegro saber que ha pensado en ello, pero no quiero que ella haga las cosas por mi, yo no quiero truncar su futuro…

- Estas consciente de que ella ve su futuro solamente a tu lado, que ella lo que desea es convertirse en tu esposa y vivir el resto de sus días contigo – el rostro del chico se tiño de un profundo rojo carmesí, pero no desvió la mirada

- Lo se, por que yo también lo deseo, pero no quiero que se cierre al mundo por mi culpa, quiero que se realice como una mujer, que se convierta en lo que desee ser.

- ¿Realmente deseas eso A-chan? – ante esta pregunta el rostro se le tenso y miro con irritación a la chica frente a él

- Por supuesto que si! – Mimi miraba al chico con calma y después de darle el último sorbo a su refresco, soltó la pregunta mas importante que deseaba hacer ese día, una pregunta que hizo que el rostro de Otani palideciera y sus ojos se dilataran por completo ante la mezcla de sentimientos que se desencadenaba en su interior.

- Dime, estas seguro, ¿la apoyarías incondicionalmente, sin importar que eso los alejara durante algún tiempo?

* * *

_- Por… por supuesto…yo… - Risa bajo la mirada apenada y sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas – no, yo realmente deseaba ser una estilista profesional – la chica se sentó derecha y comenzó a jugar con sus mano, mientras nuevas lagrimas surcaban lentamente sus mejillas – pero eso no importa, es una carrera realmente cara, y el día no tiene las suficientes horas para conseguir un trabajo que me permita pagarla… - Mimi sonrió con ternura al mirar a su amiga_

_- Pues eso se soluciona fácilmente – la pelirroja se giro a mirarla confundida – ven conmigo a Paris Risa-chan_

_CONTINUARA... _

* * *

**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**- Diga**

**- Otani! Me alegra que contestes, estaba preocupa…**

**- ¿Que es lo que necesitas? **

**- Eh… pero… yo… - Risa carraspeo confundida ante el frió tono de voz que había utilizado – solo quería hablar contigo, tenemos unos días sin vernos… así que pensé si podríamos vernos esta tarde, quiero hablar contigo… **

**- No puedo, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar en el instituto, y no se a que horas me desocupar…-**

**- Otani por favor necesito verte… - la voz comenzó a quebrársele y lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, un silencio se apodero de la línea solo roto por el sollozo suplicante de la chica, unos segundos mas tarde el chico hablo sin cambiar ni un poco su tono de voz**

**- Lo siento… - el corte de la línea le indico a la chica que la conversación había terminado**

* * *

Bueno ¿que les parecio? espero que bien, jaja que hara Otani ahora que Risa puede alejarse durante algun tiempo de su lado, lo soportara? descubranlo en el prox capitulo!! jaja me lei bien tele... buenoooooooooo pero por favor no sean malitos tomense el tiempo para hacerme saber su opinion de la historia, a mi me gusto, pero realmente quiero saber que piensan, sean buenas, malas, graciosas lo que sea son bien recibidas de verdad.

Okey me paso a retirar, gracias por pasar a mi humilde morada y leer mi historia, de verdad, se los agradezco. Saludos a todos de mi parte y les deseo una excelente mitad de semana.

ba byes

Atte: MiMi StAr


	4. Confesion a luz de luna

**Hola people!!**

**Lo se, tarde muchisimo para subir, gomen gomen! UU es que mi trabajo absorbe practicamente 16 horas de mi dia, siiiiii lo se suena loco pero aunque no lo crean, aun en mis horitas de sueño, estannnnnnn los niños aaa k cosas de la vida.**

**Les aseguro que el proximo lunes publico el siguiente capitulo, va a haber una diferencia d e dos dias entre cada capitulo, debido a que tengo que hacerme un tiempo en mi agenda para ir al cyber a actualizar, ya que en este momnto no tengo inter n my house! TT **

**Sin embargo antes de proseguir con el fic, creo que debo volver a hacer la advertencia sobre todo en este capitulo, que aunque es corto... es muuuy romantico, jajaa aun yo lo leo y m pregunto que me paso en los momntos que lo escribi, pero debo decir que por lo menos yo estoy orgullosa de el, aunque despues de escribirlo me volviera reacia a todo lo dulce jaja.**

**Bueno los dejo con el fic, mil gracias a todas las personas que me hacen el favor de pasar a leer mi fic (que si son muchas, pero no dejan RR UU) mil gracias a tdos los de Mexico, España, Italia, Argentina y el resto del mundo que lo lee (por cierto me encantan las nuevas funciones de la web O), por que por lo menos en eso se que le dan una oportunidad, aunque tdos sabemos... Otani no es tan dulce, pero bueno soñar no cuesta.**

**Pero sobre todo milllllll gracias a Mitsuki Akari por sus lindos comentarios, d verdad, me animo mucho tu review y me da muchisimo gusto que realmente te interese la historia, espero que tengas la oportunidad de seguirlo, prometo actualizar pronto, y considero, no te desepcionara. Grax de new! **

**Ahora si los dejo disfruten la lectura!!**

**Atte: MiMi StAr**

**Capitulo 3: Confesiones a luz de luna**

* * *

Risa corría rápidamente por la calle, el sol caía lentamente en el horizonte y una brisa fresca golpeaba su rostro intentando detener su paso, pero no lo hacia, no podía ceder ni un segundo, tenia que verlo, lo necesitaba…

Habían pasado casi tres días desde la última vez que habían hablado, bueno, desde que lo había visto, y era en el mismo lugar al que ahora se dirigía. No sabia que era lo que pasaba, pero algo había cambiado, no solo en ella sino en él… lo sentía frió, distante. Pero que era, sabia que después de su conversación sobre su futuro con Mimi-chan, la perspectiva de su vida había cambiado y ahora nuevas puertas se abrían frente a si, puertas que hasta hace unos días había creído nunca podría atravesar, y ahora hay estaba, a un paso de conseguir convertirse profesionalmente en lo que tanto anhelaba, sin embargo ninguna de esas puertas incluyan a Otani…

Risa redujo el paso y comenzó a caminar lentamente, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal haciendo que un frió inmenso apareciera en su corazón, la idea de perderlo, de alejarse de su lado, de no volver a escuchar su risa… de no volver a llamarlo enano… su enano… no podía, no podía… se abrazo fuertemente a si misma, intentando controlar los sentimientos que provocaban que su corazón quisiera salirse de su cuerpo.

Esa mañana, después de pensarlo mucho había decidido llamarlo, rechazaría completamente la propuesta de Mimi, no podía dejarlo era una locura, un suicidio… pero entonces cuando por fin la línea había sido contestada, la voz que tanto había anhelado escuchar sonó mas fría y distante de lo que pudo haber esperado

* * *

_- Diga_

_- Otani! Me alegra que contestes, estaba preocupa…_

_- ¿__Que es lo que necesitas? _

_- Eh… pero… yo… - Risa carraspeo confundida ante el frió tono de voz que había utilizado – solo quería hablar contigo, tenemos unos días sin vernos… así que pensé si podríamos vernos esta tarde, quiero hablar contigo… _

_- No puedo, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar en el instituto, y no se a que horas me desocupar…-_

_- Otani por favor necesito verte… - la voz comenzó a quebrársele y lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, un silencio se apodero de la línea solo roto por el sollozo suplicante de la chica, unos segundos mas tarde el chico hablo sin cambiar ni un poco su tono de voz_

_- Lo siento… - el corte de la línea le indico a la chica que la conversación había terminado_

* * *

¿Qué sucedía con el?, ¿realmente se había molestado tanto por su tonto comentario? Ella no quería cortar con el, no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera, ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? El crujir de las hojas secas bajo sus pies y la suave brisa que mecía los árboles en una danza a su alrededor habían logrado poner calma a su cuerpo, pero no paz, solo estaría en paz cuando pudiera verlo, y disculparse con el, cuando se asegurar de que todo entre ellos seguía igual, de que no lo perdería. Por eso tenia que verlo, sabía que él había dicho que no se verían, pero a pesar de eso allí estaba ella, a unos cuantos metros de llegar al punto de su reunión, con la vaga esperanza de que estuviera allí, esperándola, y ver esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba.

Sus paso se detuvieron al reconocer la banca blanca donde solían reunirse, en el centro del parque junto al pequeño rió que atravesaba todo el parque. Los ojos cafés rojizos de la chica recorrieron todo el lugar… allí no había nadie, solo ella… su vista se perdió en el horizonte donde el cielo rojizo ya comenzaba a desaparecer y las estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el cielo. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. ¿Por qué?, ¿por que no había ido?, ¿por que no se daba cuenta que lo necesitaba mas que a nada?. A cada momento los sollozos eran mas largos y pronunciados debido a toda la mezcla de sentimientos que había guardado durante los últimos días. En ese momento una ráfaga de viento, levanto una nube de hojas a su alrededor y el crujir de ellas bajo el peso de alguien, hizo que la chica levantara el rostro sorprendida.

El cielo ya se encontraba completamente oscuro y en el horizonte la luna ya se había alzado y sus rayos iluminaban con suavidad, la silueta de un chico que la miraba desde un árbol ubicado al borde del río a unos cuantos metros de ella.

- ¿Otani? – el chico comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, la chica sonrió tontamente y aunque deseaba mas que nada en el mundo abrazarlo, en ese momento sus fuerzas la abandonaron y quedo sentada en la banca intentando detener las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos – viniste… me alegra tanto… yo…

- Tonta… estabas llorando al teléfono – le dijo el chico seriamente y se sentó a su lado con su mirada perdida en el horizonte – y sabia que aunque te dijera que no, de todos modos vendrías… - Risa sonrió ante el comentario del chico, él realmente la conocía, y por eso lo amaba, era el único que la conocía completamente, y la aceptaba así, con errores, complejos y manías.

- Tienes razón… - la chica se limpio las ultimas lagrimas con el dorso de su mano y se giro para estar frente a el - resulta que me conoces mas de lo que yo misma me conozco, yo realmente no supe lo que hacia hasta que termine aquí… - Otani hizo una mueca ante este comentario

- Y bien ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenias que decirme? – en ese momento el cerebro de la chica se apago, y nuevamente todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días apareció en su mente haciéndola temblar

- Eh… yo… Otani, yo realmente quería disculparme, por haberme molestado tanto la ultima vez que nos vimos, yo no debí reaccionar así… lo siento…

- Ah sobre eso… - el chico tomo su mochila y de ella saco la carpeta de cuero que Risa le había lanzado y se la entrego – aquí tienes – la chica miro confundida la carpeta pero la tomo

- La viste… - el chico asintió y se giro para ver el cielo nuevamente – y… ¿Qué piensas?

- Nada…

- ¿Nada?

- Me extraño que hubieras cambiado de decisión tan repentinamente, y que fuera por mi culpa, pero después de todo es tu decisión, por eso había querido entregártela antes aunque ya no tuve tiempo… – Risa lo miraba sin entender, ¿Qué le quería decir? ¿estaba aceptando o no la idea de convertirse en educadora? Fue entonces cuando Otani hablo nuevamente irrumpiendo sus pensamientos- aunque no creo que la necesitas después de todo ¿no es así? – por primera vez en la noche el chico clavo sus ojos avellanados en los suyos, tan fijamente que la hizo sentir temerosa, como queriéndole reclamar algo que solo él sabia…a Risa le costo trabajo reponerse a esa mirada, y cuando por fin lo hizo su voz era temblorosa

- ¿A… a que te refieres?

- Si, después de todo te iras a Paris no es así… - esas palabras causaron un efecto desgarrante en el interior de Risa, que sintió como de pronto su corazón comenzaba a debilitarse, y le costaba trabajo respirar, su rostro se puso pálido y sus ojos se fijaron en los de él como esperando que le dijera que todo era una broma, pero eso nunca sucedió – Mimi me comento todo, sobre la beca completa que te ofrecieron en el colegio de Paris, es una oportunidad estupenda para realizarte Koizumi… me alegra mucho por ti – Otani se levanto y metió sus manos en el interior de sus bolsillos

_- ¿Qué… que esta diciendo…?_ – el dolor que sentía Risa comenzaba a ser insoportable, su cabeza daba vueltas y le costaba pensar con claridad

- Se que realmente voy extrañarte, pero creo esto es lo mejor para nosotros

_- ¿Por qué… por que estas __diciéndome todo esto? _

- Es por eso que creo que debemos regresar a ser el All Hanshin Kioyin, antes de que la distancia termine con nuestra amistad… - Otani miro el cielo estrellado mientras la pelirroja lentamente se ponía de pie – es lo mejor… - los ojos del chico se cerraron al sentir dolor en su mejilla izquierda, el dolor tan característico que le hacia sentir los golpes de su novia, pero este dolor por alguna razón era diferente, mas profundo… cuando pudo reaccionar y abrió lentamente los ojos observo como Risa estaba hincada en el suelo con el rostro bañado en lagrimas intentando sostenerse

¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?, ¿Cómo puedes realmente estar diciéndome esto, después de todo, terminamos así como así?, ¿Cómo puedes dar por echo que me iré sin siquiera mirar atrás?

- Yo solo… es tu futuro… es lo que deseas… por eso debes hacerlo – le contesto el chico con lentitud, la mirada de la chica se volvió mas dura y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas se puso de pie

- ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES, LO UNICO QUE QUIERO REALMENTE YA LO TENGO! ERES TÚ ES QUE NO LO PUEDES ENTENDER! - Risa comenzó a llorar mas amargamente que antes y se agacho un poco sobre si misma intentando controlar el llanto desenfrenado que se había apoderado de su cuerpo – por que no lo puedes ver… yo dejaría cualquier cosa por ti… y tu solo quieres que me aleje… por que, realmente no significo nada para ti… tan poco soy… - los ojos del chico se abrieron de dolor ante las palabras de la chica y de manera automática la tomo de la mano atrayéndola a si mismo y abrazándola fuertemente entre sus brazos, la chica abrió los ojos sorprenda al sentir el cuerpo de su novio temblar contra el suyo y su voz temblorosa hablare al oído

- Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca se te ocurra volver a pensar eso… - Risa sintió como su hombro comenzaba a sentirse mojado y de pronto las fuerzas que la habían ayudado a mantenerse en pie se desvanecieron, y cayo al suelo siendo sostenida por los brazos de Otani, quedando ambos de rodillas, mientras el no precia querer soltarla – tu eres todo para mi Koizumi… yo… lo siento tanto… - el chico se alejo de ella y con sus manos sostuvo el rostro de la pelirroja que sin salir de su asombro lloraba silenciosamente– eh sido un completo idiota… Mimi, me dijo todo sobre la beca que te ofrecían, y yo…sabia que debía alegrarme por ti… por que lo mereces… pero no pude… no puedo… - la chica lo miraba sin poder decir nada – por eso estaba tan molesto conmigo mismo, por que soy un egoísta que no piensa mas que en si mismo, en que aceptarla implicaría marcharte, y yo no puedo aceptar la idea de perderte…

- Otani… - la chica sintió como el dedo índice del chico se coloco sobre sus labios impidiéndole hablar

- Por eso creí que si te alejaba de mi, seria mas fácil para los dos, pero no puedo… lamento haberte lastimado, lamento haberte hecho llorar… me había prometido no volver a hacerlo… - con su mano limpio con suavidad las lagrimas que escapaban de los ojos rojizos que tanto amaba haciendo que la chica sonriera sonrojada – perdóname – la chica lo envolvió en un abrazo y hundió su rostro en el cuello de el

- No tengo que perdonarte nada… - el se separo de ella y coloco ambas manos en sus mejillas y recargo su frente en la de la chica, quien al sentir el contacto con su piel cerro los ojos y suspiro.

El corazón de los chicos latía lentamente, al compás de una hermosa melodía que salía desde el fondo de su pecho, de sus sentimientos. No tenían que hablar, a su alrededor todo entendía este lenguaje, el cielo, la luna, las estrellas, la suave brisa que los envolvía como meciéndolos y brindándoles esa paz que durante unos cuantos días les había sido robada. Risa se recargo lentamente en su novio, permitiendo que sus brazos la acunaran como queriendo protegerla, queriendo secuestrarla, solo para el; la chica sonrió y hundió su rostro en el cuello de el tarareando una canción, era feliz, y sabia que solo Otani podría hacerla sentir así, completa.

Otani recargo el rostro en el cabello rojizo de su novia que descansaba en su hombro, y aspiro el delicioso aroma del perfume que despedía, volviéndolo loco, estaba completa y totalmente loco por ella. La canción de la chica llego hasta sus oídos como la más dulce melodía que nunca antes hubiera escuchado, y lentamente cerró los ojos, grabándola en su mente y en su corazón. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Sabia que la amaba, nunca dudaría de ello, y ella lo amaba a el… pero aun así no bastaba. Ella tenia que vivir como lo estaba haciendo el, aunque eso implicara alejarlos un tiempo, lo superarían, por que se amaban… ¿no es verdad? Otani cerro con fuerza los ojos intentando que las lagrimas que sin que el se diera cuenta habían comenzado a fluir de ellos. Tenia que creer, en ella, en el, en ambos… tenia que confiar en que su amor era lo suficientemente grande para superar cualquier barrera, cualquier distancia.. Que ellos no cambiarían, su amor no cambiaria. Ante esta idea apretó mas fuertemente a la chica que descansaba entre sus brazos como intentando grabarla con fuego entre sus brazos, para que nunca sintiera su ausencia, para tomar la fuerza y el coraje para hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

- ¿Otani? – el chico no contesto, y la pelirroja comenzó a preocuparse así que con mucho pesar se enderezo para mirar el rostro de su novio. El chico la miraba con una sonrisa tierna y con su mano acaricio su mejilla, para sin previo aviso acercarse y tomar sus labios en un suave beso, que ella respondió gustosa. Risa envolvió el cuello de su novio con sus brazos y profundizaron mas el beso, permitiéndose disfrutar de la felicidad que es tener a la persona que amas a tu lado. Después de algunos minutos la chica se separo y lo miro sonrojada con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios - ¿y eso a que se debió?

- A que te amo… - el sonrojo de la chica aumento hasta que su rostro se tiño de un color carmesí profundo y se rió tontamente – lo sabes ¿verdad? – ella asintió sonriendo y volvió a recargarse en el hombro del chico – es por eso… que quiero pedirte un favor…

- Dime – la chica jugueteaba feliz con las manos del chico esperando a que continuara

- Quiero que aceptes la beca…- los ojos de Risa se abrieron completamente sorprendida, no esperaba eso – quiero que vayas con Mimi a Paris

* * *

**Y bien que les parecio? Corto, ya lo se pero bueno, se compensara en el prox capitul, I promise. Bueno los dejoo, de nuevo saludos y mil gracias por leer, aaaaaaaah si y no olviden dejar reviews sip (POR FAVORRRRRRRR TT) jajaja **

**Hasta el siguinte capitulo...**

**ba byes**

**Atte: MiMi StAr**

**p.D: Disculpn mi horrorosa ortografia, eso es lo malo de cuando vas al cyber, si el teclado falla, siempre anda uno batallando... baa UU. Okey Sayonara!**


	5. De viaje por Paris Otani

**Hola gente!!**

**Ya se, ya se... prometi actualizar el lunes pero con eso de que no tengo compu me es muy complicado venir al cyber, ademas de que el archivo del fic estaba jugando a las escondidas conmigo, asi k batalle para localizarlo...**

**Pero en fin por fin aki llega el otro capitulo, un pequeño adelanto... Risa se fue, y ambos siguieron con su vida convirtiendose en lo que ambos anhelaban ser... pero que pasara despues de una relacion a distancia, realmente ¿el amor seguir existiendo?**

**Pues lo descubriran pronto jaja... este capitulo me gusto, tiene mucha ubicacion en cuanto a donde se ubica la escuela de Risa, me diverti mucho haciendolo ya que me ayudo la herramienta de mapas del buscador mas grande de todos (sin publicidad pero empieza con g y termina con e), jaja si les interesa ubicarse pongan en la barra de busqueda de mapas los lugares, junto con Paris, Francia y se ubicaran. Es genial, pero weno eso es opcional. **

**Okey ahora si me paso a retirar no sin antes agradecerles de antemano el que le den la oportunidad a mi fic dulzon y lo sigan leyen, y mucho mas Mitsuki-Akari que me alegra mucho seguir contando con tus rr. Espero en este saber tambien lo que piensas. Mil gracias de new.**

**Mañana tengo examen de ingles... eso k!**

**bueno les deseo un super fin de semana y pues nos vemos para la prox!**

**Por cierto, quedan solo 2 capitulos para el final juju!**

**Ahora si disfruten la lectura!**

**Capitulo 4: De viaje por Paris. Otani**

* * *

Unos ojos color miel recorrieron la sala principal del aeropuerto, con una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior. Con lentitud llego a recoger su maleta, intentando pasar entre la gran cantidad de gente que en ese momento se encontraban como el, fastidiados después de 6 horas consecutivas de vuelo, desde su natal Japón y por fin habían aterrizando en el concurrido aeropuerto Charles De Gaulle, en Paris, Francia.

El chico miro el reloj que adornaba su muñeca, en su hogar serian apenas las cuatro de la madrugada, y en cambio allí, las actividades diarias ya habían comenzado desde hacia un par de horas. Se detuvo al llegar a la entrada principal donde el oficial ayudaba a los extranjeros a saber a donde dirigirse.

- Buenos días señor – el oficial le hablo sonriendo en un ingles muy fluido, y Otani sonrío aliviado de no tener que hablar su horrible Frances, que tanto le había costado recordar - ¿necesita un taxi?

- Buenos días, si muchas gracias – el hombre asintió y con un movimiento de mano llamo a un taxi que pronto se detuvo frente a el chico – disculpe, una pregunta, de aquí el… ah "Arch de Triomp" – el oficial sonrío divertido ante el tono inseguro que el chico había utilizado

- Ah si, el Arc de Triomphe, por supuesto, ¿se dirige a su hotel? – Otani asintió algo apenado – si gusta le puedo indicar al chofer a donde para que lo lleve, aunque la mayoría de ellos hablan y entienden perfectamente el ingles

- De acuerdo gracias, es el Hotel Splendid Etoile – el oficial asintió y se acerco al chofer para darle la indicación, Otani subió al asiento trasero

- Listo señor, el lo llevara

- Muchas gracias – el joven le sonrío de manera divertida ante el nerviosismo que notaba el chico

- De nada, que pase una excelente estancia aquí en Paris

- Gracias – el oficial se alejo del taxi y el auto comenzó su viaje

- Otani suspiro profundamente, eso había sido lo más vergonzoso que le había pasado últimamente. Como era posible que el siendo un excelente profesor de ingles, se le complicara tanto el aprender un idioma como el Frances, y vaya que lo había intentado. Durante el ultimo año había comenzado un curso semanal para aprenderlo justamente para no pasar situaciones como esta, pero al parecer no habían funcionado, y le frustraba mucho no saber el por que. Resoplo nuevamente molesto, pero momentos después una leve sonrisa se fue formando en la comisura de sus labios.

Realmente conocía perfectamente la razón de su nerviosismo, por que había vivido con ella desde el momento en que su vida dio un giro inesperado que nunca hubiera creído posible. El chico recargo su frente en el vidrio del auto mirando como pasaban frente a el las calles coloridas de Paris, sin saber realmente donde se encontraba, solo distinguiendo enormes edificios, y varios espacios de naturaleza esparcidas por todo el lugar.

Y es que ya habían pasado mas de cuatro años desde que ella se había ido de Japón a estudiar a una prestigiosa universidad Francesa… aun podía recordarlo como si hubiese sido ayer, el momento en el que todo cambio…

* * *

_- Quiero que aceptes la beca…- los ojos de Risa se abrieron completamente sorprendida, no esperaba eso – quiero que vayas con Mimi a Paris – la __pelirroja se separo lentamente de el y se giro para ver el rostro sereno de su novio_

_- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundida – Otani no juegues…_

_- No lo hago – le contesto el chico _

_- ¿Estas hablando en serio? – el solamente asintió, la chica apretó los labios y se giro apartándose de el y abrazando sus piernas fuertemente – eres muy molesto – le contesto con la voz temblorosa – pensé que te había quedado claro que no tengo intención de aceptar esa beca por buena que sea…_

_- Por mi… - ella se giro para enfrentarlo molesta_

_- No por ti, Otani baka, por NOSOTROS, NOSOTROS! ¿que dificultad hay en eso para que no lo entiendas? ¿Dónde quedo todo lo que me dijiste? No acabas de decir que no quieres que me vaya, y ahora así de repente me dices que me vaya… yo… - la chica se levanto de golpe molesta – de verdad eres INSOPORTABLE OTANI! – y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar, el chico se levanto y con paso apresurado la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca_

_- No me estas entendiendo Risa… _

_- Ah no pues entonces explícame… - los ojos de la chica estaban llorosos pero ninguna lágrima había salido de ellos, estaba molesta, pero no quería llorar de nuevo, y Otani lo noto. _

_- Sabes esta tarde el director me dijo que le interesa que cuando termine mis estudios, me quede de planta como maestro de ingles – el chico tomo la mano de su novia y comenzó a caminar con ella en dirección a la banca, donde tomaron asiento – a pesar de que apenas llevo un año de estudios ya estoy a punto de conseguir una plaza en una buena escuela, con buen sueldo; y mientras la termino, me pidió que continuara apoyándolo con el grupo de primaria… - Risa abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrío_

_- Eso es genial Otani_

_- Lo se… - el chico miraba a la luna que lucia resplandeciente en el cielo azul – y cada que pienso en todo lo que eh hecho y logrado, llego a la conclusión de que no lo hubiera logrado si no te hubiera tenido a mi lado… - el le dirigió una mirada llena de ternura y ella sonrío levemente sonrojada. _

_El viento sacudió los árboles a su alrededor, alborotando el largo pelo rojo de la chica, y pasaron unos momentos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Entonces Otani se giro y tomo ambas manos de la chica, a lo que ella solo lo miro un poco sorprendida_

_- Mis sueños se están cumpliendo en un tiempo que nunca espere y cuando veo mi vida, se que esta completa, por que te tengo a ti, pero… - el chico acomodo con ternura un mechón del cabello de su novia – no me parece justo que tu no tengas esas experiencias por querer estar conmigo, no me malinterpretes, no quiero que te vayas, pero antes de ser mi novia, eres Koizumi Risa, la chica risueña, alegre, despistada y graciosa de la que me enamore; eres una mujer única con habilidades para convertirse en una excelente estilista si así lo desea, y no quiero ser yo el culpable de que no hagas realidad tu sueño, que desde hace mas de un año te ronda en la cabeza. O dime acaso ¿estoy equivocado? – ella miro los ojos avellanados de su novio y suspiro _

_- No… pero es diferente Otani, no eres solo tu… es decir, no quiero alejarme de ti, pero sinceramente me aterra lo que me espera allá, yo no soy tan inteligente y carismática como Mimi-chan, ella tiene un potencial que yo nunca tendré, no se si estoy a la altura de irme a estudiar a una universidad francesa, y ni se diga que se me da fatal aprender cualquier idioma… - el chico sonrío divertido_

_- De que estas hablando, es obvio que no tienes las mismas capacidades que Mimi – la pelirroja lo miro sorprendida sin saber si debía sentirse ofendida – pero tu no vas a ser modelo Risa, tu quieres ser estilista no es así, por eso no puedes tener las mismas habilidades que ella… - ella sonrío _

_- Tienes razón… que boba… pero sigo siendo fatal en el ingles_

_- Lo se… pero en eso te puedo ayudar yo… - ella miro a su novio y una mezcla de sentimientos se apodero de su ser, y comenzó a temblar levemente por los nervios_

_- Yo.. no se Otani… - el se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, estrechándola fuertemente hacia el, la pelirroja oculto su rostro en el hombro de el intentando mantener el control de cuerpo y no comenzar de nuevo a llorar_

_- Solo contéstate una pregunta Risa, ¿realmente eso es lo que deseas? Sinceramente… - ambos permanecieron en silencio, mientras escuchaban el sonido del viento al mover las hojas secas del suelo. De pronto un leve murmullo muy parecido a un sollozo salio de la boca de la chica_

_- Si, si quiero… - Otani la abrazo con fuerza y cerro los ojos_

_- Entonces, yo te apoyare Risa… _

* * *

El sonido de un claxon lo saco de sus recuerdos y al observar el exterior, se encontró con una magnifica vista del tan famoso Arc de Triomphe del que tanto le había hablado Risa por sus cartas, y sonrío.

- Realmente es grandioso

Unos minutos mas tarde el chofer se detuvo frente a una esquina donde se alzaba el hotel donde se hospedaría. Unas letras doradas donde rezaba Hotel Splendid Etoile, lucían encima de la puerta de cristal. Otani pago el viaje, y con la maleta en la mano entro al hotel. Tenia que darse prisa, si quería alcanzarla.

* * *

El anochecer llego al esplendido Paris, mientras un muchacho de no mas 1.60 de estatura caminaba pensativo por la gran avenida Champs Elyseés, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de sus recuerdos y con un gran sentimiento de miedo, frustración y decepción en su interior. Realmente había creído que nada había cambiado, realmente el esperaba que ese viaje, que hacia ya casi cuatro años atrás le había prometido, fuera el inicio de su verdadera felicidad, cuando por fin, volverían a estar juntos…

- Tal ves estoy pidiendo mucho… después de todo… yo le dije que viniera…

La voz de aquel chico que había contestado el celular de Risa hacia un par de minutos, volvía a su cabeza una y otra vez, lastimando su corazón, y haciéndole entender que aquella decisión que creyó conveniente pensando en ella, ahora podría alejarla de su lado.

* * *

_Las horas pasaron para Otani tan lentas que lo estaban volviendo loco, sabia perfectamente que Risa tenia unos días de haberse graduado de la escuela, pero por su nacionalidad el papeleo del titulo y su certificación se volvía mucho mas complicado para ella que para los demás. Era por eso que esperaba que el reloj marcara las 8 de la noche para llamarla a su celular y sorprenderla con su llegada, por ella, solo por ella. Tenía que ser paciente… paciente… pacien…. _

_NO! Es imposible _

_Sin pensar realmente en las consecuencias de sus actos, Otani tomo el teléfono de la habitación y marco con rapidez el número del móvil de la chica que lo estaba volviendo, literalmente loco... El sonido del timbre sonó, una, dos hasta que por fin a la tercera se escucho como se descolgaba, luego de un sonido de una puerta cerrarse, Otani no espero a que la voz contestara_

_-Bueno, Risa? – un carraspeo del otro lado se hizo presente_

_- Bueno, ¿Quién habla? – una voz gruesa se hizo presente con un acento Frances pero hablando en el idioma de su natal Japón, un vacío comenzó a formarse en el estomago del pequeño nipón e intentando controlar sus celos pregunto_

_- Es el teléfono de Koizumi Risa _

_- Si así es… perdone pero… ¿Quién la llama? – Otani estaba haciendo uso de toda su paciencia pero en eso no había cambiado mucho, sobre todo en cualquier tema que relacione a la pelirroja_

_- Eso no le importa, podría comunicarme con ella, por favor… - un sonido como de chasquido de lengua se escucho al otro lado_

_- Lo lamento, en este momento ella esta ocupada, y aunque no lo estuviera, no puedo comunicarlo si no se que es lo que pretende con __**mi**__ Risa – Otani abrió la boca para contestar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el sonido de corte de la línea lo hizo enfurecer mas; era verdad que Otani podía ser paciente, pero definitivamente, ese chico le hizo perder todos sus estribos, y con un golpe seco colgó el teléfono._

* * *

Desde hacia mas de dos horas caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las grandes avenidas parisinas, sin observar nada de las maravillas que el extranjero le ofrecía. ¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Cuál era el motivo de su estadía allí…? No lo recordaba, un dolor muy profundo se apodero de su pecho, solo se concentraba en eso, en sentir y en tratar de superar ese dolor. Quería regresar, quería volver a casa, donde debía de estar, pero la simple idea de alejarse de allí, le aterraba, sentía que no podría vivir, pero ¿que lo había llevado a alejarse de su Japón? Era verdad, había venido por ella… pero al final, todo había sido en vano… tal vez debería hablar con ella, tal vez volver a llamarla, pedirle una explicación seria lo mas racional y lógico.. pero… si EL volvía a contestar, no sabia si soportaría enterarse que realmente Risa lo había olvidado…

Otani levanto la mirada, ya no reconocía el lugar, no sabia donde estaba, ahora que haría. En una esquina, rezaba el nombre de la calle y se dio cuenta se encontraba todavía en la avenida Champs Elyseés, solo tenia que volver para llegar a su hotel, tal vez un poco de descanso lo haría pensar con mas claridad. El castaño se giro sobre sus talones, y como si fuera el destino, magia o alguna mala broma, justo detrás de él, en la estantería de una librería universitaria se encontraba, mirándolo directamente el rostro que por tantos años, había deseado volver a ver… pero en esta ocasión, ese hermoso y perfecto rostro, le parecía mas frío y lejano que nunca.

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio espero les haya gustado, y pues sin mas por el momento me despido formalmente, deseando ver sus reviwes por favor! jajajaj bueno aqui les dejo un pequeño adelanto del prox capitulo:**

_

* * *

__Capitulo 5: La exitosa vida, Risa Koizumi_

_- Creo que todos saben la razón por la que estamos aquí como saben, la mesa directiva de la revista "Le style", y nos intereso mucho su proyecto de "Libre mode", ya que tanto el formato, estilo, contenidos y por supuesto la calidad en las fotografías y los distintos diseños presentados, denotan que es un trabajo sumamente profesional con un aire joven, moda joven, y eso precisamente es lo que "Le style" esta buscando… es por eso que nuestra corporación, desea comprar su revista, completamente con todos sus derechos, no solo se le pagara a la universidad por ser el lugar donde y para la cual se realizo, sino también se le pagara a ustedes chicos, que fueron los creadores de este proyecto__, pero una de las cosas que nos complacería plenamente seria si la señorita Koizumi, aceptara ser la modelo permanente de la revista, ¿que dice?. – la aludida al escuchar su nombre levanto la mirada para toparse con los ojos azul cielo del presidente, y su boca se abrió lentamente sin saber como interpretar la mezcla de sentimientos que aquella noticia habia causado en su interior _

_- Yo... -_


	6. La exitosa vida, Risa Koizumi

* * *

Hola a todos!!

Pues lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, claroooo se que no me tarde lo que dije pero... por lo menos no fueron meses jajaja y es que gracias a Dios por fin tengo internet en my house yuju!!

Bueno bueno, es muy tarde y como ya estoy delirando mejor continuare con el fic, este capitulo es desde la perspectiva de Risa, el final se acerca juas juas juas!!

Okeyy los dejos y pues que disfruten la lectura

* * *

**Capitulo 5: La exitosa vida, Risa Koizumi**

* * *

La reluciente luz de los flashes brillaban por todas partes del estudio capturando el mejor lado de cada una de las modelos que desfilaban con distintos diseños de prestigiosas marcas, con el fin de mostrar al mundo lo que eran capaces de hacer… el estilo de vida enmarcado por la moda.

Una hermosa chica de 21 años de edad, miraba con una gran sonrisa la sesión satisfecha con su trabajo. Su larga cabellera roja que le llegaba hasta cerca de la cintura lo llevaba recogido en una trenza de lado, con unos mechones adornándole su delicado rostro, llevaba puesta una blusa blanca cubriendo una blusa también blanca con puntos de diferentes colores de tonos pasteles, ceñida debajo del pecho con un listón rosa claro; unos pantalones de mezclilla estilo Capri y unas zapatillas de rosas claro.

A su lado, una chica más delgadita y visiblemente más baja de altura que ella, miraba también sonriendo la sesión. Su cabellera rubia la llevaba suelta cubriendo sus hombros desnudos, una blusa estilo straplex y una falda de mezclilla blanca. Las modelos iban y venían presurosas, hasta que todas habían terminado.

- Gran trabajo chicas – se escucho una voz masculina felicitar a las modelos que le devolvieron una sonrisa coqueta – estuvieron maravillosas como siempre! –, la chica rubia puso los ojos en blanco y se giro a su amiga

- No crees que Josh se pasa, a veces me exaspera como es, deberías decirle algo Risa, solo a ti te escucha – la pelirroja miro con una leve sonrisa y solo negó la cabeza

- Aunque se lo diga, no cambiaria

- Claro que si… - una sonrisa picara apareció en el rostro de la rubia y se puso de puntitas para hablarle en un susurro – si aceptaras su oferta – el rostro de la mas alta se tiño de un leve tono carmesí y suspiro

- Eso es imposible, ya lo sabes – se agacho para tomar una pequeña maleta y su bolsa que descansaban al lado de sus pies y sin esperar mas respuesta comenzó a caminar lejos de ella

- Espera, ¿por que? Tu vida ahora esta aquí, por que quieres regresar, tienes un excelente titulo, miles de ofertas de trabajos en lugares que te aseguro muchas darían su vida por tener y además mi hermano te adora – la chica se giro para mirarla molesta – no me pongas esa cara, es la verdad, y lo sabes – Risa suspiro pesadamente

- Lo se… pero no puedo hacer nada, y lo que menos quiero hacer es lastimarlo

- No lo lastimarías si le dieras una oportunidad

- No puedo, entiéndelo mi corazón ya es de alguien mas, no veo mi vida si no es…

- Con el chico que no te ha llamado en mas de diez meses… - la interrupción de su amiga hizo que Risa cerrara instantáneamente la boca y bajara el rostro

- No se por que no me ah llamado, pero seguramente estará igual de ocupado que yo, y a fin de cuentas, yo tampoco lo eh llamado – la rubia se giro desesperada y negó con la cabeza

- Solo dime una cosa… realmente vale la pena Risa? – la pelirroja se quedo de pie durante unos segundos mientras a su mente volvían los recuerdos del ultimo día que había estado en Japón

* * *

_El cielo ya había oscurecido y la luna resplandecía hermosa en el manto negro que en ese momento cubría a una pareja que se encontraban sentados al borde de un canal. La chica estaba recargada en el hombro de el, mientras que los brazos del chico evolvia de una manera suave pero al mismo tiempo posesiva, la cintura de ella. Ya tenían por lo menos media hora en esa posición, en un silencio tan dulce y triste a la vez, sin saber que debían de decir para expresar todo lo que sentían y con temor a que las horas siguieran escurriéndose entre sus dedos, hasta que llegara el momento que tanto les atemorizaba. Y es que unas horas mas tarde, ella saldría en un vuelo en dirección a Paris, a estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad de estilismo, durante cuatro años, que permanecerían separados. _

_En sus brazos la chica soltó un suspiro y el beso su cabeza._

_- ¿Qué sucede? _

_- Solo que no deseo irme… realmente… ¿no hay otra opción? – le pregunto mirándolo con ojos llorosos, el le sonrío _

_- No, a menos que realmente te quieras meter a estudiar para ser maestra de niños, de hecho no tienes que estudiar, puedes cuidar a unos trillizos que mi vecina tiene, y anda buscando niñera… seguro los instruirías bien en los videojuegos ¿Qué te parece? – ella se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño _

_- No me parece gracioso – el comenzó a reír y la abrazo con fuerza_

_- No seas tonta, todo estará bien, lo harás genial… - ella asintió levemente – además ahora por lo menos se que podrás pedir algo de comer y que te lleven con la policía eso me hace sentir tranquilo – ella se cruzo de brazos y el río nuevamente_

_- Promete que no me olvidaras… - ella se giro y lo miro con ojos suplicantes –_

_- Eso no podría pasar… - el le sonrío y le acaricio la mejilla, ella se sonrojo levemente pero no desvío la mirada aun ansiosa_

_- Aun cuando Kanzaki – Otani puso los ojos en blanco pero ella continuo - o alguna otra muchacha se te pare enfrente y te invite a salir… promete que me esperaras - el aun con su mano en su mejilla la miro seriamente_

_- No puedo hacerlo… - ella se sorprendió, su cuerpo se puso rígido y un leve destello de dolor se asomo en sus ojos avellana – porque antes de que regreses, yo ya habré ido por ti… - y sin esperar su respuesta acerco su rostro al de ella, robando un beso que pronto fue bañado por las lagrimas que salían de los ojos de la chica._

* * *

Risa se había quedado parada recordando ese día, mientras su amiga la miraba esperando su respuesta, pronto el rostro de la más alta se tiño de un suave tono rojizo y sonrío

- Hey Risa!! – la rubia se puso una mano en la frente y comenzó a caminar – ya te subiste a tu nube, y ahora ni como bajarte

- Jajaja, no aquí sigo… solo estaba recordando la ultima vez que lo vi… -

- ¿Pues que paso que te hizo ponerte roja? Eh pervertida

- No seas tonta Mary! – le dijo Risa alterada

- Risa, Mary, Albert me mando a buscarlas, la junta ya va a comenzar – ambas miraron a su compañera que las llamo desde la puerta unos metros mas adelante, ambas chicas se miraron y comenzaron a correr.

Las muchachas entraron presurosas, a la amplia habitación de mármol, donde lucia una hermosa mesa estilo postmoderno con un gran y grueso cristal. En la cabecera un hombre de mirada afable, con una laptop al frente no le quito la mirada desde el momento en el que la chica entro, aquel era el presidente y dueño de la revista de gran prestigio, la "Le Style"; a su lado una hermosa mujer de no mas de 30 años, que reconocía como Mitchel Crow, una modelo famosa y ahora editora en jefe de la revista, frente a ella un hombre alto, de temple serio y gafas de cristal observaba detenidamente a cada uno de los presentes. Risa giro su mirada y observo como el director de su universidad, su tutora y sus 5 compañeros de equipo esperaban pacientemente a que las recién llegadas tomaran asiento. La pelirroja recibió un codazo de la rubia y ambas se sentaron.

Aquella era una situación muy extraña, Risa miro el rostro ansioso de sus compañeros, y un repentino nerviosismo se apodero de ella. De algún modo sabía que ese iba a ser un momento crucial en su vida.

* * *

Las calles repentinamente se habían vuelto mas largas de lo que nunca había sido para ella. Estaba cansada de tanto correr pero tenía que continuar. Tal vez ese cansancio tenía que ver con el sentimiento de ansiedad y temor que ahora llevaba cargando encima.

Como la vida podía dar giros tan extraños, hacia unos días estaba terminando la presentación de su examen, el tramite de sus papeles, y su equipaje para volver a Japón; hace unas horas se encontraba en su ultimo día de trabajo, despidiéndose de todo un gran equipo de trabajo que le había permitido aprender y madurar tanto personal como profesionalmente; hacia media hora le habían propuesto el trabajo mas increíble que miles de chicas anhelarían conseguir... y hacia tan solo unos minutos, se había dado cuenta que su vida, sus triunfos, sus alegrías y tristezas no valían sin la presencia de cierto castaño en ella; y ahora ese futuro estaba apunto de desaparecer…

* * *

_La sala de juntas se encontraba en completo silencio, minutos después de que Risa y Mary habían tomado asiento. Nadie parecía querer comenzar, hasta que el carraspeo de parte del hombre sentado a la cabecera, hizo que la atención de todos se posara en su mirada afable._

_- Creo que todos saben la razón por la que estamos aquí – un asentimiento se generalizo en la habitación, mientras el presidente evaluaba con una gran sonrisa cada uno de los rostros que estaban presentes – como saben, la mesa directiva de la revista "Le style", estuvo presente en el examen practico de su universidad, y nos intereso mucho su proyecto de "Libre mode", ya que tanto el formato, estilo, contenidos y por supuesto la calidad en las fotografías y los distintos diseños presentados, denotan que es un trabajo sumamente profesional con un aire joven, moda joven, y eso precisamente es lo que "Le style" esta buscando… - la mirada se dirigió a cada uno de los chicos presentes que se encontraban en la habitación y por ultimo se detuvo en el director de los chicos – es por eso que nuestra corporación, desea comprar su revista, completamente con todos sus derechos, no solo se le pagara a la universidad por ser el lugar donde y para la cual se realizo, sino también se le pagara a ustedes chicos, que fueron los creadores de este proyecto; además, y si les interesa, hemos decidido contratarlos para que ustedes la saquen adelante como mesa directiva de la nueva "Le mode plus", parte de "Le style", seguirían haciendo lo que saben hacer mejor, trabajarían en su proyecto, con trabajo seguro y su parte del dinero por los derechos de la revista. Esta es nuestra oferta, ¿Qué dicen? – casi instantáneamente Mary hablo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, mientras que Risa miraba como en estado de shock como ocurría todo en tiempo record_

_- Por supuesto que aceptamos, bueno creo que hablo por todos al decir que… esto es una gran oportunidad señor Yamada, de verdad, y le aseguro que todos nosotros nos esforzaremos al máximo, por hacer de "Le mode plus" la mejor revista de moda juvenil, no es así chicos… - un asentimiento de parte del resto de su equipo apoyo la decisión tomada_

_- Pues por mi parte no puedo decir nada, la universidad de Etoile agradece mucho su inversión ya que este proyecto, auque fue creado en nuestras instalaciones y por nuestros alumnos, el merito es completamente de estos ingeniosos estudiantes, así que si ellos deciden esto, estoy seguro que harán un trabajo excelente como hasta ahora. – la mesa directiva sonrío ante la respuesta de los jóvenes, pero la mirada amable del presidente de la corporación se poso en el rostro pálido de la pelirroja que hasta ese momento, no había dicho una palabra._

_- Nos alegra mucho saber que contamos con ustedes, pero una de las cosas que nos complacería plenamente seria si la señorita Koizumi, aceptara ser la modelo permanente de la revista, no solo del primer numero de la revista como lo hicieron ustedes. – la aludida al escuchar su nombre levanto la mirada para toparse con los ojos azul cielo del presidente, y su boca se abrió lentamente sin saber realmente que decir… - por supuesto, me encantaría que siguieras trabajando en el diseño de la revista y su contenido, ya que se por buenas fuentes que mucho del contenido del primer tomo fue por idea y dirección suya; por supuesto se le pagara lo justo por ambos puestos, así que, ¿que dice? – las palabras del hombre sonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza tratando de entenderlas, sus compañeros la miraron sorprendidos ya que cualquier otra persona hubiera saltado de felicidad ante aquel ofrecimiento de trabajo, pero en cambio, ella parecía que le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría._

_- Eh Risa solo que esta algo sorprendida pero por supuesto que acepta, esta encantada, ¿no es así Risa? – en ese momento las ideas que habían hecho un torbellino en su mente por fin tomaban forma, e instantáneamente se levanto _

_- Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo… - la hermosa pelirroja hizo una pronunciada reverencia en forma de disculpa, para después observar directamente al presidente, ante la mirada atónita de todos sus compañeros – yo voy a volver a Japón, es por eso que no puedo aceptar el trabajo, agradezco mucho que me tengan contemplada para ello, pero debo de volver a Japón, deje una parte de mi allí hace cuatro años, y no estoy completa sin ella – la chica bajo la mirada apenada – es por eso que… lo siento… no puedo aceptar _

_- Mary se recargo sobre su mano con resignación y frustración ante la decisión de su amiga mientras que los demás solo se miraron confundidos. El presidente dirigió una mirada a la modelo quien sonrío dulcemente._

_- Bien en ese caso creo que no podemos hacer nada, sin embargo, recibirás tu parte por adelantado, por tu parte de derecho de "Le mode", así podrás volver a tu Japón por la parte que te falta… - Risa levanto la mirada sorprendida y al ver la sonrisa en los rostros de la directiva de "Le style" y sonrío – así que se feliz_

_- Si, muchas gracias!_

_- La junta termino y Mary iba detrás de Risa intentando convencerla de cambiar de opinión cuando vieron a Josh hablando por el celular, al acercarse, la pelirroja vio que el teléfono que llevaba en la mano no era el suyo._

_- Josh que haces con mi celular? – el chico se giro y le sonrío_

_- Ah lo siento Risa, es que estuvieron llamando insistentemente y decidí contestar… - _

_- Ah entiendo… no te preocupes pero… ¿Quién era? – la mirada despreocupada que le dirigió al contestarle la desconcertó un poco…_

_- No lo se, no me lo quiso decir, solo me pidió hablar contigo, pero le dije que no podía comunicarte con el sin saber su nombre… - el chico le extendió el teléfono y ella lo tomo rápidamente para revisar los números, mientras Mary se golpeaba suavemente la frente_

_- ¿Quién era? – le pregunto suavemente la rubia_

_- No lo se, no conozco el numero… es de aquí… dime Josh que idioma hablaba… _

_- Mmm, era japonés _

_- Japonés!! – de pronto un sentimiento de alegría y confusión se apodero de ella_

_- Si, pero este tenia muy mal humor, se molesto mucho cuando no quise comunicarlo, casi sentía que quería insultarme de algún modo, pero no dijo nada_

_- Otani! – una leve sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios cuando comprendió la situación. Otani estaba en Francia. Y sin decir mas salio corriendo del edificio._

* * *

Risa corría tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían mientras marcaba una y otra vez al teléfono de su enano. Sin embargo, el no tomaba la llamada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto había decidido ir a Paris, sin avisarle antes? ¿Por qué…?

_- No puedo hacerlo… porque antes de que regreses, yo ya habré ido por ti… -_

Los pasos de la pelirroja se detuvieron al comprenderlo todo, él le había prometido sin que ella se diera cuenta, que iría por ella para volver juntos a Japón, y lo había cumplido.. Lagrimas de alegría comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras un calido sentimiento, se apoderaba de todo su pecho… el aun la amaba y estaba allí por ella. La chica limpio con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas que se negaban a parar.

- Otani, ¿donde estas? – nuevamente marco el numero de su móvil pero la línea la mando directamente al buzón - ¿Ahora que haré?, seguramente el muy tonto debió de pensar cosas que no son cuando Josh le contesto… - los ojos de la pelirroja recorrieron la amplia avenida adornada ya por las fluorescentes luces nocturnas, cuando de pronto sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos mientras a su mente volvían los recuerdos de una conversación que tuvo con Otani, recién había llegado a Paris.

* * *

_La pelirroja se encontraba tumbada en la cama de su habitación con las puertas de la ventana abiertas de par en par mientras hablaba animadamente por teléfono._

_- Pues no me puedo quejar, la verdad es que la habitación que me dieron por ser de intercambio es esplendida_

_- De verdad? – le contesto la voz de Otani por el otro lado del auricular_

_- Sip, pero es una lastima que a Mimi la transfirieran a Estados Unidos por una firma, realmente me siento algo sola, hubiera sido mas divertido compartir esta enorme habitación con ella._

_- Estas hablando en serio? Yo creo que alguna de las dos hubiera terminado accidentada con sus constantes peleas. –la pelirroja frunció el ceño levemente_

_- Sabes que las constantes peleas con ella siempre fueron por tu culpa_

_- Por mi culpa? – Otani fingió falsa sorpresa ante aquellas palabras _

_- Si, pero como tu no estas nosotras nos llevábamos realmente bien_

_- Ahora prefieres estar sin mi… - Risa se levanto y se dirigió hacia la ventana_

_- No seas tonto… - la chica sintió como el nudo en la garganta que normalmente sentía cuando estaba triste volvía a aparecer – sabes que me haces mucha falta. – un suspiro del otro lado le hizo saber que el castaño se encontraba igual que ella._

_- Y tu a mi… - una solitaria lagrima rodó por la mejilla de la muchacha pero rápidamente la limpio_

_- Sabes que desde mi habitación tengo una fantástica vista del Arco del triunfo, es un monumento fantástico!, deberías verlo, y de noche es precioso!_

_- ¿De verdad? – la voz del chico sonó mas alegre ante el repentino entusiasmo de su novia – entonces me encantaría conocerlo_

_- Si, luego tienes que venir para verlo, y ese será el primer lugar al que te lleve, prometido. _

* * *

- Por supuesto!

La chica sonrío y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr en esa dirección, sintiendo como el corazón comenzaba a palpitarle rápidamente, con la única esperanza de encontrar en ese lugar, a la persona que mas anhelaba ver.

.

.

.

.

**_Contuinuara-..._**

* * *

Que tal que les parecio, por fin se van a reencontrar, que pasara? se quedaran juntos? o Otani se alejara antes de que ella pueda hacer algo... descubranlo en el proximo y ultimo capitulo...

Antes de despdirme quiero agradecer de antemano a todas las personitas lindas que me dejaron rr en los capituls anteriores, a Mitsuki, a Alejandra y por supuesto a mi queridisima Ires (I miss U TT), mil gracias, sin su apoyo no me habria animado a subirlo jajaja. Pero sobre todo lo que mas les guste es que mis ideas rosas les gusten, espero que ren estos capitulos tambien me hagan saber que opinan del final sip!!

Mil gracias, es mando un beso a todos los lectores y pues nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo.

Sayonara!!

Atte: MiMi StAr

* * *

**Avances del proximo capitulo:**

_Otani rozo con suavidad la portada de la revista, y soltó un suspiro. La calle ya estaba casi vacía, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado allí, pero no podía permanecer mas tiempo en ese sitio, sabia que si lo hacia, iría a buscarla sin importarle que se la tuviera que secuestrar para regresarla a Japón. Pero quería que ella buscara su verdadera felicidad aunque eso no lo incluyera_

_- Lo mejor será que vuelva, tal vez esto es lo mejor para ti… -_

_Con lentitud se guardo la revista en la bolsa de la chaqueta y se levanto para dirigirse al hotel. Otani se giro sobre sus talones, y allí frente a el se encontraba ella, con su larga cabellera ondeando al viento nocturno de Paris, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos avellanados y respirando agitadamente. El chico la miro incredulo como quien mira un espejismo, tenia que estar alucinando, su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma, ella definitivamente no podia estar ahi...  
_


	7. Juntos hasta el final

**Hola hola!!!**

Pues se que me tarde una semana mas de lo esperado para publicar el final, pero como siempre la computadora me traiciono... y en realidad debo decir que dio su ultimo suspiro hace unos dias, por que desde entonces no prende, en realidad debo urgentemente comprarme otra... por que de que sirve tener internet sin compu??? pero weno...

Estoy muy pero muuy feliz y sobre todo muy agradecida por sus reviews, me alegra saber que les gusto la historia, espero que el final que le di les agrade, en realidad es un final sencillo al verdadero... y es que para ser francos la historia estaba diseñada para ser de por lo menos 13 capitulos, con mas tramas, personajes, malentendidos, risas y llantos jajaa, pero con un final demasiado perfecto... pero mi falta de tiempo no me permitio hacerla asi, pero esto que les eh presentado en este corto fic, era la idea central de toda la historia, asi que en realidad espero que este final sencillo les agrade como me gusto a mi escribirlo...

De nuevo muchisimas gracias a todos los lectores conocidos: **Mitsuki Akari, Alejandra, Dark Zeldalink** y por supuesto **Ires** por todos sus comentarios, me alegro mucho saber sus opiniones acerca de la historia, GRACIAS!!, y por supuesto tambien gracias a todos los lectores Anonimos que entraron a leer la historia aunque no se animaron a dejar rr, tambien gracias.

Como ven soy una chica muy agradecida... pero deben saberlo es de corazon ^^.

Okey, antes de continuar les informo mis siguientes planes a mediano plazo, tengo pendiente otra historia de LovCom, pero no precisamente de Risa y Otani, de hecho es un songfic, pero aun esta en planes asi que veremos en que queda. Tambien tengo planeado comenzar que para antes de terminar el año, publicar una historia de Shaman King que tiene ya un buen de tiempo, pero que ya merece salir a la luz, aunque debo advertir, no sera de la pareja tradicional de Yoh y Anna jeje...

Bueno esos son mis prox proyectos, espero contar con su apoyo y pues ya les estare avisando cuando suba algo jaja. Me despido sin antes agradecerles de nuevo su atencion, y pues espero conocer su opinion sobre el final de esta pequeño fic-rosa ^^. Nos vemos a la proxima!!

**Atte:**

***MiMI StAr***

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Juntos hasta el final**

* * *

Ya eran pasadas de las 10 de la noche, y el continuaba allí, sumido en sus pensamientos, sentado en una de las bancas frente al gran Arco del triunfo. Realmente no sabia por que estaba allí, hacia ya mas de una hora que había decidido que lo mejor era volver al hotel, para dormir un poco y volver a la mañana siguiente a Japón. Pero por alguna extraña razón, su corazón le había obligado a quedarse allí, admirando el gran monumento de piedra, en el centro de la avenida Champs Elyseés.

En sus manos, sostenía fuertemente la revista que le había hecho tomar la decisión de darse por vencido.

_Otani se acerco al vidrio de la librería mientras observaba cada detalle de la portada de una revista. Allí estaba ella, tan bella, tan perfecta. Sin pensarlo dos veces entro al lugar y se acerco a los estantes, sin embargo, no había el tomo de esa revista por ningún lado, así que se acerco al encargado del establecimiento._

_- Emm disculpe, quiero comprar un tomo de la revista que tienen en el mostrador – el joven de no mas 26 años lo miro_

_- Todas los tomos los tenemos en esta estantería – le dijo señalando el lugar donde había buscado_

_- No, no se encuentra allí – el lo miro confundido hasta que de pronto comprendió – ah entiendo entonces esta buscando la revista "Le mode" del Etoile – dijo sacando una caja de debajo del mostrador y dándole un tomo_

_- Si es este – Otani miro con detenimiento la portada, Risa lucia un vestido corto color amarillo de tirantes, con unas bermudas blancas, unos zapatos color café y accesorios que le combinaban. Su larga cabellera estaba sujeta en una coleta de lado, con algunos mechones ondeando al viento. Se encontraba sentada bajo un gran árbol de cerezos, con las piernas cruzadas, y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

_- Es nuevo, de hecho me acaba de llegar el cargamento hoy, es el primer tomo – Otani levanto la vista _

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Si, este tomo es el proyecto de la Universidad Etoile, pero tuvo tanto éxito que la revista de "Le style" compro los derechos para producirla. Esta tarde que me llego el cargamento, el distribuidor me comento que esta tarde se firmo el contrato con los chicos que la crearon. De hecho la chica de la portada es una de las organizadoras de la revista, además de la modelo, seguro es una chica con mucho talento. Es linda verdad._

_- Si, que lo es… _

Otani rozo con suavidad la portada de la revista, y soltó un suspiro. La calle ya estaba casi vacía, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado allí, pero no podía permanecer mas tiempo en ese sitio, sabia que si lo hacia, iría a buscarla sin importarle que se la tuviera que secuestrar para regresarla a Japón. Pero quería que ella buscara su verdadera felicidad aunque eso no lo incluyera

- Lo mejor será que vuelva, tal vez esto es lo mejor para ti… -

Con lentitud se guardo la revista en la bolsa de la chaqueta y se levanto para dirigirse al hotel. Otani se giro sobre sus talones, y allí frente a el se encontraba ella, con su larga cabellera ondeando al viento nocturno de Paris, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos avellanados y respirando agitadamente. El chico la miro como si fuera un espejismo, tenia que estar alucinando, su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma, cerro los ojos con fuerza y tapo su rostro con una de sus manos, mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación y su voz sonaba con un débil tono de sarcasmo

- Esto debe de ser una broma… -

La pelirroja sin entender la actitud de su novio lo observo detenidamente, en su rostro tenia una expresión de dolor y confusión que pocas veces había visto en él. Algo le pasaba, hasta que sus palabras la hicieron darse cuenta lo que ocurría.

- OTANI!

El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido y levanto el rostro para ver la enorme sonrisa de Risa y como algunas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos avellana. Un espasmo eléctrico recorrió su espina dorsal mientras su cerebro y su corazón le gritaban, que realmente era ella.

- Ko… Koizumi?

La chica se limpio las lagrimas y una expresión de irritación apareció en su rostro

- Otani no baka! Como es posible que no puedas reconocer a tu novia! – el chico la miraba demasiado sorprendido - ¿Para que demonios viniste a Paris si te vas a ir sin siquiera buscarme? ¿Cómo es posible que dudes de mi solo por que un idiota de mis compañeros contesto mi celular? ¿Qué acaso no me conoces…acaso no te deje claro que eres al único que quiero? – la chica comenzó a subir el tono de su voz conforme hablaba, mientras las lagrimas salían con furia por sus ojos, sus puños cerrados a su lado sintiendo una repentina irritación contra el chico que había deseado tanto ver – Otani eres un comple… -

El chico ante las palabras llenas de furia de su novia salio de su ensueño, y mirando a su Risa temblando de rabia por su culpa, se dio cuenta que era realmente ella, nadie nunca podría causar en él el sentimiento de alegría, dolor y tristeza al mismo tiempo como siempre lo había hecho ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco rápidamente a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos fuertemente, la chica al sentir la calida sensación de sus brazos alrededor de ella sintió como comenzaba a temblar y aferrandose a el, hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, llorando silenciosamente.

- Lo siento, cuando te vi en la portada de la revista, y ese chico me dijo que te habían ofrecido un cargo en una, famosa revista, sentí que no tenia derecho de tenerte junto a mi… no podía alejarte de un futuro que tu te habías ganado…

- De que estas hablando…? – le dijo con vos ahogada ella, sin alejarse de su cuerpo – nunca pensé en aceptar esa propuesta, ya cumplí mi sueño al terminar mi carrera, pero solo seré verdaderamente feliz estando a tu lado. – Otani sonrío levemente sonrojado y se sintió un completo idiota. Parecía que nunca entendería, hacia cuatro años había pasado lo mismo, y ella siempre le hacia darse cuenta cuanto la quería y la necesitaba a su lado. – ¿Que es tan difícil de entender eso Otani? – la chica se alejo de escondite y lo miro con firmeza, el chico rozo su suave piel con las yemas de sus dedos y sonrío

- No, es solo que me cuesta creer que merezco tenerte a mi lado… - ella se sonrojo y se rió

- Eres un tonto, desde cuando eres tan humilde? El Otani de antes nunca me hubiera dicho algo así… - la chica comenzó a caminar lejos de el

- Es por que el Otani de antes no sabia lo que era estar sin ti… - Risa se detuvo al sentir la mano de su novio tomar la suya haciéndola girar para quedar frente a ella. – Risa… hemos pasado por tantas cosas desde que nos conocemos, somos tan diferentes como el agua y aceite, sin importarte que mis errores te lastimaran pero tu siempre estuviste junto a mi, dándome mas de lo que merezco, no te merezco Risa… pero se que soy lo que soy gracias a ti, y aunque estuvimos lejos durante cuatro largos años, ahora se que no puedo concebir mi vida si no te tengo a mi lado – Otani sin soltar su mano, se hinco frente a ella y de su bolsillo saco una hermosa cajita de terciopelo negro – Te amo Risa, cásate conmigo por favor. – los ojos avellana de la pelirroja se abrieron soltando lagrimas de alegría ante la propuesta mientras su rostro se sonrojaba. Risa cerro los ojos y una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro asintiendo.

- Por supuesto que si! – Otani sonrío ampliamente, y sacando de la cajita el hermoso anillo lo coloco en la mano izquierda de su novia. Risa miro el anillo en su dedo y se abalanzo sobre su ahora prometido – es hermoso, gracias!

- Lo que sea para ti… pero mas te vale cuidarlo – la chica soltó una pequeña risotada y asintió. Otani clavo su mirada en los ojos de la chica hundiéndose en ellos nuevamente, mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios rosas de ella uniéndolos en un profundo beso lleno de amor. Al separarse ella recargo su rostro en el hombro de el, mientras se fundían en un abrazo, disfrutando de la presencia de la persona amada.

- Te amo Otani… - el sonrío

- Y yo a ti – sus miradas se toparon nuevamente y como si fuera parte del momento, un apagón en todo el sector, hizo que la oscuridad cayera sobre ellos. Sin soltarse ambos levantaron la mirada, y en la profunda oscuridad del cielo, una lluvia de estrellas fugaces se presentaba como testigos de aquel hermoso acontecimiento.

Con aun 10 centímetros de diferencia, nunca dejarían de ser el All Hanshin Kyojin, nunca dejarían de ser Koizumi y Otani… pero sin importar eso, desde ese momento estarían juntos hasta el final.

**

* * *

**

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR ESTE PEQUEÑO FIC, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO!!

**ATTE: *MIMI STAR***


End file.
